


Welcome to Relaxation Salon, Agna Palace

by paresuki711



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Foot Massage, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paresuki711/pseuds/paresuki711
Summary: Original work by SetsuYumenomiya.Translated from Japanese to English by paresuki711.https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=56536420





	1. I have to receive an oil massage...?!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ようこそ、リラクゼーションサロン“Agna Palace”へ](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/338730) by SetsuYumenomiya. 



> Original work by SetsuYumenomiya in April/May 2016.  
> https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=56536420
> 
> Please note: I am not a professional translator. Colloquial mistakes may be present. See notes at the end of the chapter.

“Aah… ” 

From Silk Palace, the land of permafrost, I am the descendant of noble lineage in service to the queen; Camus. From the time I left Silk Palace for Japan, I’ve had more personal freedom. I was able to become a member of an idol unit where I’ve gained great popularity as the “butler idol”. However lately, I’ve been doing more solo and modeling work.  
Regrettably, in order to sell my “butler idol” image, I’m forced to commune with common low-class people. I resent having to market myself with a foolish character such as this, and therefore as I gain more popularity, and consequently more work, I’ve been feeling more stressed, and I haven’t been able to leave enough time for myself.  
In order to relieve stress, I get a massage once a week. If the situation were different, I wouldn’t allow a stranger to touch my body. However, it can be said that massage therapy are a respectable art in and of itself, so I’ll allow it under those pretenses. 

Starting today, unfortunately, the salon I usually go to is going to be closed for renovations for a while. I can manage if it’s just for a few days, however, today was particularly strenuous on me. As I was driving back home from work, the persisting tension in my neck and shoulder quickly became unbearable.  
I mulled over what to do about the pain while stopped at traffic light when I noticed a massage salon in a nondescript building on the other side of the street. Typically if I were planning on patronizing a new shop, I would do ample research and make the necessary preparations beforehand, but because this was an unexpected case, I was left with no choice. As soon as the light turned green, I headed for the salon. 

I took the elevator up to the fifth floor. I open the door and find a room enveloped in the ambiance of a foreign country, and a man with tan skin waiting gleefully.

“Good evening, welcome to Relaxation Salon Agna Palace.” 

The man had rich green eyes that reflected like emeralds that fell in balance with the rest of his features beautifully. 

“I’d like a massage.”  
“Of course, I can take care of you now. Please take a seat here.”  
“Thanks.”  
He sat me in a chair, and readily brought me a cup of tea. 

“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting. This is herbal tea from my mother country, Agna Palace.” said the man while handing me a warm cup of rose pink tea. I don’t care for tea that isn’t sweet, but I took it simply because I needed something to drink. While the man prepared for the massage, I drank some of the tea and looked around at the interior of the shop.

 

Agna Palace… I’ve heard that before. 

The heat and desert landscape is certainly nothing like that of my home country, Silk Palace. Nonetheless, Agna Palace is a country renowned for producing musical instruments of the highest quality. I realize now the beautiful timbres of folk music flowing through the salon were most likely Agna Palace folk music. Looking carefully at the upholstery and decorations lined up in the around the salon, images of the Agna Palace’s exotic architecture came to mind.

“Have you decided a course for today?” He asked with a smile in his voice. The man sat across from me as I looked around the room. I realized I was so tired that I neglected to check for a catalog beforehand.  
“No. I’ll leave it to you.”  
“Understood. Hm… Let’s see.. if you’re feeling especially tired...Here. How about we do the oil massage; this is sure to relieve stress.”  
“Hm. That’s fine.”  
“What length of time would you like? We have 30 minutes, 60 minutes, 90 minutes or 120 minutes.”  
That’s right. Tomorrow is my first day off of work in a while, so I should take the chance to relax properly while I can.  
“120 minutes.”  
“Certainly. I will take you to your room. This way, please.”

After a short information session, the man stood and led me to one of the private rooms in the back of the salon. The room was dim, lit only by indirect lighting and matched the exotic ambiance of the salon.  
“Please remove your clothes and put on this disposable garment. After you finish changing, put on this towel and wait here Here you are.” He handed me a basket to place my clothes in and left the room.  
The moment he left, my mistake became obvious. The feeling of regret surged over me. 

“Damn it.”

I wasn’t paying attention. Now, I’m stuck having to get an oil massage--which I would never get if I were in my right mind-- and remove my clothes on top of that.  
Nothing but a pair of spa underwear lay waiting in front me. I don’t think I can even fit into these, if I’m being honest. However, on the contrary, I can only imagine how unpleasant it would be to have my own underwear covered in oil…  
I have no other option but to wear them, shame intact. With that in mind, I collected my thoughts and prepared myself for the massage.  
I heard a knock at the door.  
“Have you finished changing?”  
“Ah, yes.”  
“Excuse me.”  
The door opened with a click of the knob, and the man entered the room. Wearing the underwear, I lied face down and the bed and placed the towel over me.  
“My name is Aijima. I will be taking care of you today. Nice to meet you.”  
“Nice to meet you.”  
He mentioned he was from Agna Palace before, but he still had Japanese features. His family name is Aijima, so I wondered if he is of Japanese and Agna Palace blood. While I pondered, Aijima began preparing something for the massage.  
“Today, I am using jasmine and sandalwood scented oil.”  
The man kneeled down beside me and showed me two blue-tinted bottles, mixing a few drops together in a wooden bowl. A faint scent of wood and exotic flowers drifted into the air.  
“Well then, let’s begin.”  
I felt the oil slowly drip on my back, followed by the feelings of his hands as he began the massage. The intermingling of the fragrances melded together into a soft, light scent that drifted into the air. All of the day’s stress faded away from the allure of the jasmine and sandalwood. With hands covered in oil, he slowly guided his fingers across my back and shoulders; getting a feel for my condition.  
“Your shoulders are very tense, sir.”  
“I’m aware. That’s why I have to take time to myself like this.”  
“I see. No need to worry, shoulder massages are my specialty. Please relax and let me take care of you.”  
Ah- the feeling was pleasant…  
His hands traveled along my back and shoulders, releasing the tension like he had an  
instinctual sense of my body, never straying from target. The warmth of the oil, heated by body heat and the friction of his palms, permeated my skin.  
“Does that feel good?”  
“... I suppose.”  
“That’s good. I was worried about how tense you were, so I made sure to pay attention to it.” Just as he said, the tenseness in my shoulders disappeared.  
Even as I’m laying down, my shoulders feel light. I suppose he really is skilled at this.  
“I’ll be massaging your legs next.”  
“Alright.”  
His oil covered hands met my calves. A stinging, yet pleasant pain ran up my legs; I was so focused on the tension in my shoulders, I hadn’t realized my calves were also swollen. While he pressed lightly on the key points of my feet, he entwined his fingers one by one between my toes, covering them in oil.*  
“Nn…”  
Then, his hands started to travel to my upper legs.  
Ah, it feels good here too. He’s definitely a professional.  
However… 

Even though it felt pleasant, his hands started to linger on my thighs. In fact, his hands made their way towards my inner thighs. I wasn’t certain I liked his hands there. The comfortable feeling of his hands slowly turned into an awkward sensation.  
“...Don’t touch there.”  
“Ah, but, you’re very tense here. It will be bad if I leave it like this.” Despite me telling him to stop, he lightly slid his hands back and forth across my inner thighs with hesitation. What I initially thought was a light tickle slowly gradually changed into an unnameable feeling of anticipation in my center. Suddenly, I felt an unusual feeling in my lower body. The gap between my body and the massage bed was lessened by a hard protrusion, something I’ve never experienced before.  
This is uncomfortable…  
As I struggled to calm myself down, he said something I couldn’t believe.  
“Okay, I’m finished with this side. Please lie on your back.”  
“...!!!”  
My mind instantly went blank.  
If I lie on my back, then the current state I’m in will be completely obvious over the towel…! Even without the towel, it’ll definitely show through the paper underwear…  
“No… I’m fine being face down. Just keep going. ”  
“That won’t be good, if you don’t lay on your back, I won’t be able to finish. Please lie on your back.” He paused. “Or, is there a reason you can’t?” He suggested.  
“Wh-- what do you mean?!”  
“It is okay, you don’t need to hide it. I know. The reason why is...”  
He climbed onto the massage bed, parting my legs. His right hand started to reach towards the space between my hips and the bed, then I felt his hand grasp the protrusion extending from the paper underwear.  
“This here.. Has gotten this big already..”  
“Tch…!”  
His hands, covered in smooth and viscous oil, lightly gripped at the protrusion.  
“S-Stop..!”  
“Don’t feel nervous. The most tense part of you is right here. You’re covering up your true self. I can’t properly relax you unless you show me your honest feelings.”  
His lips brushed against my ears as he spoke in a whisper, resonating through me. His hand lightly stroked my cheek before he pressed his lips against mine.  
“Nn… hn..” .  
“So cute. Feel me more.  
He sucked on my lips like they were nectar, taking away my ability to breathe. I could hear the sound of my heart starting to race fiercely from my chest.  
“Nn!…Kkh-…Aah!”  
Ten seconds progress. We finally separate, but my heart beat still didn’t settle. Just as I was about to catch my breath, he took hold of me and laid me on my back. He straddled me, his palms fervidly caressing and stroking the tips of my chest. Pinching, squeezing, lightly touching the peaks; he seemed to enjoy seeing me react as he touched my chest every which way he could. These fingers that were simply massaging me up until this point were now touching me so obscenely, as if they belonged to a different person.  
“Ah..aah…”  
I cried out in spite of myself, causing my voice to echo against the narrow walls.  
“This is a private room, but if you’re that loud, people next door will be able to hear. Try to be quieter.”  
“What--?!”  
I quickly covered my mouth at the realization that someone could’ve heard me. But even that wasn’t reason enough for him to stop, as his fingers persisted teasing the peaks of my chest.  
“Nngh..nn…!”  
As I did everything in my power to contain myself, he would look at my expression every now and again with a pleased smile. His emerald green eyes could pull you in with just a glance. When he looked at me, I couldn’t help but feel incredibly humiliated. I couldn’t bear it and turned away. Suddenly, the warmth and wetness of his tongue met my chest; a feeling completely different from before.  
“Aah… ! Nn… ah!”  
I reflexively turned away and when I looked back, he placed his face in my chest, bathing my nipples with the tip of his tongue.  
“Stop...licking there..!”  
“Mm.. It’s so sweet right here...”  
The sound of his warm tongue dripped with vulgarity as it stroked my nipples over and over again. His tongue alternated between sucking and licking the tips. An intense warmth start to form in the lower half of my body in response.  
“”Hnn-- nn..!”  
I wondered if the other employees could hear. I quickly put my hand over my mouth in subdued desperation.  
...But, I was caught off guard by the feeling of his teeth clasping lightly around the tip of my chest.  
“Aah...!!” I couldn't hold back any longer as the shock of the sensation carried me over my limit. I had no doubt that the other rooms heard me; but my head was so scrambled, that was the last thing on my head.  
“Did you cum just from having your nipples touched?”  
He prodded, like he wanted to embarrass me.  
“Shut up…!”  
“You really are cute.” He laughed, while lightly tracing my now sensitive chest with his finger. “Forgive me, but I told you a lie earlier. The truth is, we are the only ones here right now.”  
“Wh-- that was a lie?!”  
“I am sorry, You were so cute so I wanted to tease you. I wanted to hear you, but you trying so hard to be quiet was so cute. “  
“Tch…!”

This guy lied to me, and I was so concerned about being considerate for people that weren’t even there? To think I was made a fool of, and that he was so passive about it aggravated me to no end.  
...However, I couldn’t help but wonder what I would’ve done if I knew from the beginning that no one was there. My face quickly got warm thinking about if I had let myself get carried away.  
This is ridiculous…  
I threw my hands over my face in embarrassment.  
“But now, you can be as loud as you like. There’s no one here, so we won’t be  
interrupted. Let me hear your cute voice.”  
The man got up and took a piece of thin fabric from a shelf and placed it over my eyes, blocking my field of vision.  
“Wh-what are you doing!?”  
“I’m covering your eyes. If you can’t see, your other senses will be stronger so you’ll feel more. You are still holding back. Let your true feelings out… “

 

How could he say something so self-absorbed?! To an earl!? Furthermore, I have no desire to make a fool of myself like that!  
I inwardly protested, but my body ached so much, I couldn’t do much to resist. The sound of his voice alone caused waves of heat to rush through my body. I felt a twitch in my lower half as if it was begging to be touched.  
“So, to make you more open, let’s make this massage more exciting. I’ve added this stimulating mint oil. It’ll feel a lot better with this.” Halfway through his sentence, I was taken by the sharp scent of mint oil as he swept his finger across my chest.  
“Nn--!”  
He covered his hands with the mint oil in the same way he had massaged me before, and covered my chest in the oil. As the oil met my skin, I felt a soft tingle run along the peaks of my chest.  
“Next..is here…”  
He took the oil and spread it thoroughly on my lower body. Contrary to my  
expectations, the way he rubbed and applied the lotion was relatively typical.  
However after a while, even a light blow on my oil covered skin caused me to react. 

“Wh..what is this?!”

Tingles began dancing through me. The cool sensation of the mint, contrasting with the heat of blood rushing to my oil covered skin caused me to become so sensitive that even the breeze from the air conditioner instilled a reaction in me. Even without being touched, various parts of my body got harder in anticipation. I wanted him to touch me; but I didn’t have it in me to say it out loud.  
I unconsciously moved my hips towards him as obscene feelings overwhelmed me.  
About five minutes later, fluid started to overflow from the end of my length in longing.

I can’t take it anymore… ! 

Just as I was about to give up and plead to him, I was struck by the sensation of his  
fingers brushing across the tips of my chest.  
“Ah!” I moaned weakly.  
“Ah.. so cute..”  
“Hurry up and take this blindfold off...!”  
“You are not being very honest, are you, Camus?”  
“--How do you know my--?!”

 

I don’t recall mentioning my name. How could he have possibly known my name?

He laughed at my surprise, and answered in a soft voice.  
“I understand you very well. You coming here and meeting me; our encounter  
was inevitable.” Our meeting was inevitable..? I just happened by this shop by chance; there’s no way it was predetermined. But the fact remains he knew my name without me telling him. Just what kind of person is this guy?  
“So, you want to be touched...right here?” He glossed over my question and circled  
his fingers over the tips of my chest.  
“Nn-- No..! That’s enough..!”  
“But, it seems it feels good for you, even if you don’t want to be touched here.”  
“I said not there--!”  
“That’s right, it seems like you want to be touched here so bad you’re already  
dripping.”  
He took the overflowing fluid, and traced the tip of my shaft, taking his finger and sliding it down the length of the head.  
“Nn--aah!”  
“Your cute moans... Let me hear more.”  
He brought his lips to my leaking tip and dragged his tongue along the length of my shaft, the tip of his tongue vigorously lapped at the entrance of my length, using his tongue like he wanted to force his way in.  
“H-- ah, ah, ah, ah..!”  
“You’re so cute… feel me, more and more… “  
“Nn..! Aa! Aa…!!”  
He wrapped his lips around me, taking my erection into the warmth and wetness of his mouth, his thick tongue licking me repeatedly. Meanwhile, his lips softly gripped onto me while his covering my entire length with his fluids. Never in my life have I felt something like this.  
“ I can’t.. I can’t.. Stop..! Aaa…!”  
I pleaded until my voice was hoarse. yet he took me in without relent. Every movement of his tongue drew the point of climax closer, until I couldn’t stop my hips from bucking.  
“I-I’m cumming... Nn.. aah..!”  
After my climax realized, his mouth filled with white, cloudy fluid. Shortly after, I heard what I assumed to be the sound of him swallowing. “You came so much Your cum is delicious. It was a little sweet, too. I made you feel really good, didn’t I?”  
“...Be quiet..!”  
He lightly kissed my eyes from behind the blindfold before he finally removed it. But rather than relief, I slowly grew anxious with expectation. 

If I wanted to, I could’ve simply removed the blindfold myself. I rejected and resisted whatever he had to say, but yet I still let him put the blindfold on me. To think that I wanted to have these things done to me..  
“Next… I want you to feel good right here..”  
He pulled down the underwear, lifting me up by both of my legs, exposing everything between my legs. That alone was enough to fill me with embarrassment. Then, I heard the sounds of his tongue lashing against my entrance.  
“Hh--…! Stop…! That’s disgusting…!”  
“ _Non_ , you’re not disgusting at all.”  
Placing both hands on my back side, he buried his face in my cleft, reveling in my body with his tongue. Every so often he would press and grind his tongue against my entrance, shooting shivers along my spine.  
“Aaa! Stop..I can’t.. think straight...!”  
“ Relax.. Feel me with your whole body..”  
The numbing waves of pleasure along my spine only heightened the sensation. My erection hardened, and fluid started to flow again from the end. dripping and covering my face and mouth. I couldn’t do any more than to allow him to pleasure me; trying to keep my legs steady or control my voice proved to be entirely useless.  
He caressed and relaxed my entrance with his tongue and covered it in oil before shoving a finger inside. The feeling of pleasure was even greater than before.  
“Hyaa...!? Aah..!!”  
He plunged his finger in me over and over. The indescribable feeling of a foreign object penetrating me slowly changed into pleasure. When his finger went in with less resistance, he inserted a second finger.  
As soon as they were both in, he bent and crooked his fingers, massaging the inside.  
“Nn…! Nn..!”  
“I have two fingers inside you right now, can you feel it?”  
“You don’t.. have to explain every detail…! ”  
I know I looked unsightly with his fingers thrusted where I never expected they would be. If I were thinking clearly, the embarrassment would’ve killed me, but even then I was pulled into this state of delirium. I was completely overtaken by ecstasy, craving the feeling of his fingers moving fervently inside me.  
“Aa… nn….! Harder..! Harder!”  
“You’re finally telling the truth. I’m glad,“ he paused, “Well then, it seems you’re loosened  
up. It looks like you’re ready from the way that you’re trembling.. Can I… put it inside... ?” 

He spoke softly. Up until now, he took liberties with my body. I didn’t understand his reasoning. It was as if out of spite, he asked the instant he knew I wasn’t thinking straight. But, I couldn’t take only being satisfied halfway after coming this far. Throwing away the last bit of shame that I had, I nodded in desperation.  
“H-hurry up..!  
“That makes me so happy, Camus. Accept my passion for you.”  
He lifted and spread my legs, and pulled his pants down, revealing sizable length and girth. I gulped at the thought of that fitting inside me. The thought to leave now crossed my mind, but that was impossible given the position I was in.  
He took my cum, slathered it over my entrance, and shoved himself inside of me. I should’ve been sufficiently prepared, but a shock of pain surged through me from his unexpected size filling me past my limit.  
“Nn.. That hurts…!”  
“ _Sorry_ , Camus.. It hurts right now, but it’ll slowly start to feel good...”  
“Nngh--!”

I bit my finger for leverage from the sting of trying to accommodate him, and he smiled at the tears forming at the corners of my eyes.  
Gradually, the pain melted away as it turned into pleasure. The feeling of something thrusting in and out of me felt uncomfortable at first, but before long my head started to swim as he grinded against my prostate, I realized my hips started to move on their own, wanting to match his rhythm.  
All of a sudden, his lips deprived me of air. his tongue forcing its way into my mouth. The erotic sound of our tongues roughly intertwining invaded my ears. Before long, our lips separated, creating a thread of his saliva mixed with mine.  
“Nn.. ha.. Your mouth is sweet, too..”  
“Shut up..!”  
He left kisses on my ears, then licked my ears with the same voracity as the movement of his hips, striking my weak parts with precision.  
“Hyaaa…S-stop...Aahh--!!”  
He thrusted into me with rapid piston-like movement, and the added intensity of his tongue against my ears forced a dry orgasm out of me.  
“Aaaah! Aa...aah!”  
Achieving multiple orgasms wasn’t at all easy to experience.  
As the waves of shudders continued rushing through me, he kept thrusting into me. He reached for my the head of my erection, using my fluids to rub my foreskin, warming up my core as he pleasured three of my erogenous zones at once.  
My face was completely flushed. The corners of my mouth moistened, and I started to tear up again.  
“I can’t… I’m starting to feel.. It’s starting to feel-- Nn...aaaa!! I can’t…! I’m cumming..! I’m cumming…!**”  
At the moment of culmination, I cried out the name of someone I just met like we were lovers.  
“Cecil..! Cecil...! I’m cumming..! I’m cumming…!”  
With my hips in the air, I shot cloudy liquid all over my abdomen.  
Cecil pulled out of me, and brought his shaft to my mouth. I unconsciously parted my lips to allow him to fill my mouth with his cum, and swallowed. Never having swallowed anything like that before before, I found it to be bitter, yet palatable. I was probably made into a pervert from this.  
An hour passed, and I finally stepped out of the room. After the massage, simply put, I was completely drained of energy. Cecil hurriedly tidied up the room and brought me a cup of water, and almost like magic, all of the stress and fatigue in my body evaporated.  
From the moment he told me to show him my true self, everything went downhill. Was I really hiding that brazen side of myself? I was shocked I behaved that way. What happened to me?  
After a while, I heard the sound of Cecil’s footsteps. He came carrying a tray of herbal tea and placed it on the table. He then held out a cup for me.  
“Here you are.”  
“Thanks.”  
What should I say...? I wasn’t confident in what the right thing to do was. If he was able to do whatever he wanted, then why was I the one made to feel awkward? But Cecil went on like nothing happened.  
“Thank you for today. Please feel free to come back any time.” He said with a smile.  
Why is idiot smiling like that? Unamused, I quickly took out my wallet.  
“Well.. if the feeling comes to me, I might. Anyway, how much--” He interrupted me with a light kiss. A tight feeling took hold of my chest, and my face warmed up; a completely different feeling than before.  
“I’ll take that as payment .. Camus, I’ll be waiting for you next week.”  
“Next week?!”  
“ _Yes_. Of course, if you cannot wait until next week, it’s okay if you come before then, Camus. My sweetheart.”  
Cecil took my hand and smiled.  
“Who are you talking about?!--”

 

And with that, I realized this wouldn’t be the last time I’d come to this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.  
> First, thank you to my friends Jess and Bonnie for beta-ing and editing.  
> This is my first time doing such a large-scale translation. To Setsu, thank you very very much for your patience. I know it's been a while!  
> Setsu and I were mutuals on twitter, when I found the print version of this while I was at K-Books during a Japan trip. Needless to say, I was very excited! (In Japan, like doujinshi, fans can print and sell fanfiction as well.)  
> I started the translation May 2016. I wasn't confident in my translation ability at first, seeing as I'm an amateur translator, but I started to do my best to ensure the translation/interpretation was fitting and accurate. In Japanese, Setsu conveys Camus and Cecil very well. Could I convey their subtleties in English while maintaining her original intent? I hope I did! 
> 
> In America, at least, shop names have the name of the business first, then the service they provide(for example, Triple A Auto Care), but in Japan, they'll have the reverse, such as Bar Jojo. I wasn't sure if I should switch it to Agna Palace Relaxation Salon for the English. I thought about it for a while, but I decided not to. 
> 
> Another challenge I ran into was Cecil's broken Japanese. His Japanese often sounds stilted and awkward, so I wanted to portray that in English too. If you read his lines and find it to be a little awkward, that was my own choice; but please let me know if it gets too be too much or you have to read it over and over to make sense of it. 
> 
> Same thing with Camus. He speaks formally, yet aggressively with a masculine tone while maintaining a haughty quality. Despite this, whenever I write Camus, I never want him to sound overly formal(He's still only 21! ), and even though what he says is usually harsh or rude, what he's thinking in his head is a different story. For example, The original line for "[The man had rich green eyes that reflected like emeralds that] fell in balance with the rest of his features beautifully" was "目鼻立ちの整った美しい顔をしている". Most sources translate this to just good-looking or handsome, but I really thought hard about how Camus would say Cecil was beautiful in his own way, while maintaining the integrity of Setsu's writing.
> 
>  
> 
> CC(Camus x Cecil/Cecil x Camus) is still a rare pair, somehow! I wanted to do my best for Setsu, and for any fellow CC fans that may be reading. There's not a lot of content, so I wanted to do my best to supply more material for CC fans. If you're not a fan and you read this, I have a selfish hope that this sways you(LOL). 
> 
> As I upload more chapters, I'll post any translation notes here. If you feel that I may be off with any translations or find any errors, please feel free to send me a comment. 
> 
> Setsu, thank you so much again and I apologize for the delay!! Thank you for your hard work in writing amazing CC stories.


	2. Memories of an unforgettable night

“Nn..”  
When I woke up for the day, my bedside clock already read 11 AM. I can’t remember the last time I was able to sleep in that peacefully. Any other day I would’ve naturally woken up at 6 AM, but I suppose I slept particularly heavily. My head was hazy from oversleeping, but overall I felt light and relaxed, which was unusual compared to normal. Thankfully, today was my day off. I decided to use this opportunity to catch up on reading. Before that, I washed my face, changed, and prepared brunch; I prepared pasta with oil and seafood, and a strawberry parfait with condensed milk 

I did quite well if I may say so myself. 

I cleaned and put away the dishes after I finished eating, and began reading on my living sofa. Since I had no plans for today, I was able to get quite a bit of reading done. After I had my fill of reading after finishing my second book, I then decided to take a shower to refresh my mood. 

 

I sighed as I left the shower, satisfied by the warmth of the water. It was still light outside, but soon the sun would be set again. I wrapped my bathrobe around me and returned to my room, wrapping a towel around my hair.   
A small, amber bottle on top of my desk caught my eye.   
“That’s right...”  
My mind snapped back to last night. The bottle was something that the massage shop clerk lent me. I was incredibly exhausted yesterday, and because the salon I usually go to was closed, I was forced to go to an unfamiliar massage salon. I was supposed to get an oil massage but ended up sleeping with the shop clerk, Cecil Aijima.   
His skillful hands completely rid me of any tension, but he was also able to see through me and my desires--and even though that was the first time we met, he knew my name. He was also half-Japanese while being Agna Palace born, making him have a different aura and appearance than what is usual in Japan. That alone was enough to make him unforgettable.  
Although the same could be said for me, somehow, there was something familiar about him, and I couldn’t understand why or pinpoint the-the reason for my nostalgia. I pondered over it for a while, but the pieces never came together. 

Upon looking at it carefully, I realized inside the bottle was massage oil.   
“You seem to have some swelling, so please use this at home.” He said to me. However, he never explained how exactly I should use it.   
“God... I’m not a masseuse…”   
I took the lid of the bottle, releasing a light scent of jasmine and fresh mint into the air--the same as the oil he used yesterday. The oil had a Proustian effect on me; upon sensing the oil, the memory rushed back to me. The memory of yesterday was still vivid, deeply engraved in my mind. The thoughts and sensations from yesterday hit me upon inhaling the perfume of the oil again.   
“Ah…!”  
I unconsciously suppressed the act of adultery I committed yesterday, but I couldn’t keep up with my mind’s recollection. Experiencing that with another man; a man who was probably younger than me no less, suffering such humiliation of which I brought upon myself…  
Despite wanting to forget, I remembered everything so clearly. While engrossed in thought, I started to feel warm all over my body.   
“What is this…”  
A flush came over me, and I felt an ache in my lower body. I looked down with hesitation, and even though I hadn’t touched it, a tent had formed from my bathrobe.  
“Goddamn it. Why is this happening..”

 

I lied on my bed, took my right hand. and tried to deal with my erection.  
“Hh..nn..”  
Precum started to flow from the tip, coating my hand when it passed over the end of my length. Strangely enough, usually my sexual drive was close to zero. Despite having knowledge of things like this, I have never tried to stimulate myself before. Sexual desire serves no purpose for me since I can transmit feelings like that to the queen. About once a month or so, I’ll dispose of them, in order to avoid an incident while I sleep.  
Yet, I’m frustrated that I can’t get my mind off of yesterday. I can’t satisfy this feeling simply through touching myself. But still, I felt my heart racing faster as warmth spread all over my body.  
“Ah..aah…!”  
I moved my hand faster, keeping up with my body’s demands. I was inexperienced, and it was difficult for me to reach climax as it was. I started to wonder what I could do to make this feel better.  
“Ah, that’s right..”  
I took the bottle from before, and let the oil drip into my left hand. I started to stroke my length again.  
“Aah.. feels good..”  
The effect of the oil helped exponentially; the scent of the oil brought me back to yesterday’s scene, the vivid image stimulating me further. Simultaneously, the exhilarating feeling from the mint oil enveloped my erection with heat, pushing me further to climax.   
“Aijima...Aah...!!”  
Before I realized it, I was completely immersed in the thought of Aijima taking me. I tried massaging my foreskin while I thought about the way he used his hands.   
“Hnn.. Nngh…!.”  
After that, he fondled my chest and covered my eyes with the blindfold.   
I pulled the towel that I had been using to dry my hair over my eyes and started to rub the peaks of my chest, my hands slick with oil and precum.  
“Aa..ngh..!”  
With my chest sufficiently lubricated by my hands, I started caressing the tips of my chest. My lower body still felt different from yesterday, as it if was tickling with anticipation. I started to think of Aijima as I rubbed my chest.  
“What’s wrong, Camus? To see you touching yourself this early in the day. Your nipples and cock are already so hard and wet. Was yesterday not enough for you?”  
“Sh-shut up..!”   
“For you to try and blindfold yourself, you really are cute. I want to have you right now… “   
“Aa..Aijima.. ! Hurry… hurry and do it already…!”  
“It makes me happy to hear you beg again, but I can’t if I can’t see your backside...”  
“My backside..?”   
By fantasizing about Aijima, I realized what was missing.   
“That’s right…”  
I took the still flowing precum from my tip and collected it with my middle finger, and used it as lubrication before fingering my entrance.  
“Nn--..!”  
Since it was the first time I’ve ever done this, my entrance was still constricted. As I inserted my finger, it felt more like a foreign object. The feeling was uncomfortable, but even more pleasurable; I didn’t dislike it at all.   
“Nnn...aah...nn--…!”  
However, there wasn’t enough lubrication. I couldn’t properly move my finger in and out, which caused me more frustration. I needed to take care of this now.   
“Ah-- that’s right. Oil… the oil.. “  
I remembered suddenly that I had the oil. With my makeshift blindfold still on, I fumbled around the bed trying to feel for the shape of the bottle. I grabbed hold of it, and hurriedly formed a pool of oil in my hand before placing it back on the bedside table with the lid still undone. I took the oil and hastily started to lubricate myself.  
“Aahh--!”  
The pleasure my finger thrust deep inside me was heightened by the oil. There was a certain unnameable sensation as I slowly slid my finger in and out, fondling the inside.   
“There…! Even right there… Aahh.. so good…”  
I buried my face into my bed sheets as I continued to thrust my fingers deeper inside me with my left hand while rapidly stroking my length with my right hand.   
“Aaah.. I’m going to cum-- ah--ah..!!”  
In the blink of an eye, I covered the sheets with white cloudy fluid. I took off my blindfold and looked up at the ceiling while I caught my breath. Since it was the first time I’ve done this, I hadn't realized that an hour had already passed, and the previously bright sky started to darken.  
Normally I would’ve started preparing dinner by now. But, it still wasn’t enough.   
It wasn’t enough to satisfy the feeling I was looking for.  
Aijima.. I wanted Aijima.   
I wanted to feel something stronger.   
My body felt heavy as I got up. I searched my desk where, I noticed a round, thick marker. I hesitated for a few seconds; I didn’t think that the form and shape would be enough at first. I took the marker back to my bed and covered it in oil.   
“Nn..hh...n…”  
The firmness, compared to my fingers, made me drunk with ecstasy as I deeply thrust it in and out of me.   
But somehow it still wasn’t enough. Until I had something bigger, I couldn’t be satisfied completely.   
“Ngh.. Something.. I need something more...”  
I weakly pumped the marker in and out of me in order to stay stimulated while I looked for something new to use. I tried looking through my bag and noticed a deodorant spray sample I got from work the other day. The bottle had a rounded lid and a phallic thickness. The entire bottle was covered with a vinyl coating, keeping the lid in place.   
“Aah.. this might..”  
This could be a good substitute for Aijima.   
With my mind made up, I returned to my bed with a pillow and lied on my back, opening my legs.   
I focused my thoughts back to when I slept with Aijima yesterday. I closed my eyes, positioned the pillow on top of me, and gripped it with my legs and left arm.   
“Aijima.. I’m ready now-- hurry and put it inside me…!”  
“You loosened yourself up well so far. I’ll give you a reward. Now, I want to hear your sweet moans. ..”  
“I know, I know, just hurry!”  
I thrust the bottle into me holding in my right hand, slowly drawing it out and sliding it back in. The metal of the spray can was cold to touch, but still, it sent dizzying sensations through my body as it went in.   
“Aaahh...! Aijima.. Aijima..!”  
I pressed my lips against the pillow, while I frantically thrust the spray can in and out of me faster and faster.  
“It feels so good inside you, Camus… “  
In the margins of my imagination, I envisioned him stroking my chest and ears with his tongue. The more I fantasized about Aijima, the more aroused I became; my entire body longed for Aijima.   
“Camus.. Won’t you call my name..?”  
“Aah? Aa.. aah… Cecil… Cecil..!”  
“You’re so cute, Camus.. I love you…”   
“Aah...me too..!”  
I relentlessly thrust the can in and out of me, and in the midst of my fantasy Aijima held me tightly.   
Aijima making love to me…  
Aijima giving pleasure to me…   
Tears fell from my eyes, I shouted desperately, my hips bucking. My body sought an even more intense feeling.   
“Aaah! Aaah..!”  
“Camus.. Tell me when you’re about to cum..”  
“Cecil, I’m cumming.. I’m cumming…!”  
I shouted as my climax culminated, staining the sheets with my fluid.

By the time I caught my breath after climaxing, the sun was nearly set, dimming my room. I had left the room lights off, and the streetlights barely provided enough light to see.   
I laid down unmoving and in a daze for around ten minutes before I gathered myself completely.   
I got up, adjusted my bathrobe and changed my bed sheets. After I picked up my room and changed my sheets, a stillness hung in the air.  
“Aah… What am I doing alone like this…”  
That was the only thing still in disarray. The feeling of doing this alone, compared to actually laying with someone were completely different.   
Our body heat as we laid together, his breath on my skin, the allure of his voice…   
No matter how much I envision it, it’s completely different being with someone in actuality.   
“No.. Aijima is much more aggressive, he touches me like he wants to embarrass me…”  
. Damn it.  
My mind wandered, going over the differences between sex and-and pleasuring oneself, my body started to ache in want; seeking pleasure. By the time I noticed, it was already late at night.   
“Damn it.. Whatever!”   
I changed out of my bathrobe, showered, got dressed and headed out the door. 

 

As I drove, I searched for the familiar building and hurriedly took the elevator to the fifth floor. A feeling of deja vu took hold of me as I recreated the exact scene from the other night,   
Placed before me was a sign reading “Agna Palace Relaxation Salon”. I stepped into the shop again. This time, however, I came for a different purpose.   
I wanted to see Aijima, I wanted to be held by him, I wanted to feel him rid me of pain.   
Deciding that, I pushed open the door and waiting there was the man with tan skin again. The one who I couldn’t bear waiting to see again, Aijima.  
“Good evening, Camus. I was waiting for you. “   
He smiled without a hint of surprise like he knew I’d come back. Suddenly, he grabbed my arm and pulled me in, and shut the door. He held me close to him and pressed his lips into mine. 

 

My heart pounded in my chest, racing faster and faster. 

Then our night began, however, that will be another story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have too much trouble with this one. There were times where I got a little down because I wasn't sure if I could translate/interpret properly, but there were times where I had to stop and pause a little(many, many times). Throughout reading the original, I kept thinking, "did she read my mind?!" This is the cecicam content I dream of. Uwaaah... 
> 
> As always, if you feel I may have made some translation errors, let me know. I'm still learning!


	3. And then, once more

Aijima held me close to him and pressed his lips into mine. 

In that moment, I was enveloped in the faint scent of jasmine on his skin. The slickness of the tip of his tongue met mine as it slowly made its way past my lips, caressing and stroking my tongue as if he wanted to indulge in the taste of me. 

I wonder how much time had passed.

I was illusioned that our kiss would continue on forever; in actuality, it was only for a few seconds. Heat started to rise in me like I was sinking into a deep, warm bath, until I felt like I was melting.  
“Mm..”  
“Ah... Your mouth tastes so sweet...More...”  
He pulled his lips away slightly, speaking in a soft whisper. He left countless kisses on my lips, like a songbird nibbling at fruit, the salacious sound of his lips resounding with every kiss he gave me. We pleaded and sought after each other, the storm of our kisses showed no sign of stopping. 

He gently pushed me against the wall while maintaining our kiss, while his right hand explored my body.  
“Mm -- nn.. ..!”  
Suddenly, the sound of a phone ringing from the back of the room cut through our rhythm. I turned my attention to the sound of the phone, but it didn’t seem like Aijima was going to stop.  
“Mm… Hey.. The phone..”  
Normally, I would’ve wanted to ignore it and keep going, but the phone continued to ring incessantly. I pulled myself free from him.  
“...Sorry. Please wait just a second.” He muttered.  
Aijima moved away from me with regret and went to answer the phone while wiping his lips.  
“Hello, this is Relaxation Salon Agna Palace …. Yes, a reservation? Thank you. Well then... ”  
He took note of the reservation in a memo book with a pen, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder.  
He noticed me watching him, and pointed to one of the private rooms in the back. I gathered that was a cue to for me to go wait in one of the rooms. As prompted, I waited in one of the private rooms.  
“Aah..”  
I closed the door and took a deep breath.  
I realized my heart was pounding vehemently. I wasn’t prepared to be kissed so suddenly. It seemed unlikely my heart rate would settle anytime soon, even though I had plenty of time to wait.  
.In fact, that I came back to visit him and was now sitting here waiting alone, wondering what to do; the feeling of apprehension caused a churning in my stomach. My pulse started to race again.  
“Calm down, calm down…”  
I managed to take careful deep breaths and regained my composure. I distracted myself by recollecting the details of the literature I read earlier in the day while I waited for Aijima. After a while, I heard the click of the receiver and the electronic voice as he switched the phone to the answering machine. Then, I heard the sound of glasses clinking together and water pouring, then I realized he was preparing tea.  
Before long, he knocked to signal his presence and opened the door holding a tray with two glasses.  
“Excuse me. Sorry to make you wait, ” He smiled and placed the tea tray on a small bedside table, and handed me a cup. “Here you are.”  
“Ah, thanks. ”I took the cup as he sat beside me on the edge of the bed. In the cup was the same warm rose pink tea from last night. We sat and slowly drank the tea in tandem.  
“Aah, this really warms you up, doesn’t it.”  
“Yeah..”  
“.. Sorry to be so sudden earlier.. ..”  
“...It’s fine... ”  
He must’ve been talking about the kiss earlier. I was certainly surprised, but it was no different from last night, I wondered why was he apologizing now.  
“Um... Camus.. Today.. Did you come to just to visit me?” He asked with a tinge of confusion in his voice. My heart that had just settled started to speed up again.  
“...You said that I should stop by anytime, so I did. Is there a problem?”  
“No, not at all. I’m really happy. It’s just…”  
I couldn’t help but notice his trailing off.  
“Because of you, there’s this feeling in my body I can’t get rid of. “ I spoke, breaking the silence. “Take responsibility for this.”  
I virtually told him I came here just to sleep with him, albeit indirectly.  
Immediately after opening my mouth, my face was dyed a deep red. The sore, longing feeling in my body grew greater.  
“...I understand.”  
For some reason, he had a slight bit of pain behind his eyes. He held my hand, brought his face close to mine and kissed me.  
“Mm..."  
Just like earlier at the door, he left softly pecked my lips before allowing his tongue to slide into my mouth. My tongue met his, being taken in by his lips before he lightly sucked on my tongue.  
“Aah..Nn...aah…”  
His lips rubbed the underside of my tongue as it was held in the warmth of his mouth. The feeling of his lips alone instilled me with the feeling that I was going to my reach my breaking point.  
However, Aijima suddenly pulled away with a slight frown. With furrowed brows, he touched his forehead to mine.  
“Camus… You’re warm... Do you.. have a fever?”  
“I don’t know... I don’t care about that right now!”  
“You should! I’m going to get you a cold towel..!”  
“Wait.. wait, Aijima..!” I grabbed his arm and called to him as he stood up to leave the room. “It’s fine. Let’s just continue.”  
“But…”  
“I’m asking you. Don’t leave.”  
“...I understand.”

 

I don’t know why I said something like that.  
I was like a child; afraid to be separated from him, wanting only to feel his warmth.  
Aijima sat back down next to me. He placed his hand on my forehead to check my temperature and looked into my eyes.  
“You don’t seem sick, so I don’t think you have a cold...but... You’re really warm... and you’re aching,” He calmly went over all of my symptoms like it was a medical exam. “Most likely after sleeping together yesterday, your sexual desire had been lying dormant until that point, I think-- and that might be why you’re so unusually warm. You might be feeling like this because you haven’t been controlling that desire very well.”  
I was so warm, I couldn’t comprehend what he was saying. Either way, I was so eager to do something about the heat in my body that my breathing became labored.  
“What... that’s.. Either way, just hurry up and...”  
“I understand. But, with the way you are right now, it’ll cause problems in your daily life…You’ll get tired after a while, but it’s better than going on like this. I’m going to do something drastic. Camus, please close your eyes.”  
I started to lose understanding of my surroundings, Slowly, heat started to rise in my core, much more intensely than before, and it became overwhelmingly clear how badly I wanted him.  
“Nn...Aah..aah… my body.. is so hot…”  
“Camus… I’m bringing out all of the hidden desire in your body. Right now, you have almost no reasoning power. You won’t be able to resist anything, so please act as your heart desires. If you do that, all the excess heat will leave your body, and you should feel better.”  
“Aah… Aijima…”  
My thoughts weren’t coherent, but I understood to act in accordance with my desires. Obeying his words and my desires, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer, bringing his lips to mine. I forcefully pushed my tongue past his lips, acting however I pleased. Aijima’s tongue met mine as if to respond. I couldn’t ignore the arousal he instilled in me as he greedily moved his tongue in tandem with mine.  
“Nn...nn…”  
We shared the heat of the other’s breath. The overflowing fluid from our mouths made lascivious wet sounds as it intermingled, unclear whose was whose, stained the mattress top.  
“Nn...aah... Camus..”  
“Hh--! Aijima…!”  
I started to unbutton my shirt when Aijima took over and ripped at the buttons, exposing my chest. When I was unable to resist him any longer, I grabbed and used his fingertips to stroke my chest, while recalling the fantasy I had in my room.  
“Haa… Nn.. ?”  
I let out a soft sigh at the difference in temperature between our fingers. After a while, I watched him caress my nipples when suddenly I felt his fingers clasp around the tips.  
“Aaah…”  
I behaved differently than the way I predicted I ever would; caressing myself over and over, I moaned without restriction.  
“Hh….!”  
“Do you like being touched right here, Camus?”  
“Nn...!”  
I nodded in response while I writhed and squirmed trying to endure the pleasure, Aijima then brought his face to my chest and looked up, his eyes meeting mine.  
“In that case.. You liked this too, didn’t you?”  
Aijima took his wet tongue, now softly licking the nipple that was teased.  
“Aahh.. .ah, ah, ah--!!”  
He curled the tip of his tongue of the left side, sending shock waves through me. Meanwhile, Aijima flicked the tip of the right side while keeping his lips on my chest. As his tongue lapped over the left side of my chest, I could feel myself getting harder; and as he stroked the right side, the harmonious feeling of him stimulated my chest made my entire body quiver.  
“Aah...Aaahh!!”  
Slowly, I felt myself ascending to climax from the stimulation. The feeling of lukewarm fluid started to spread between my legs.  
But even then, my fever hadn’t gone down.  
Rather than subsiding, my head started to swim from the heat as my desire deepened. Finally, I broke completely.  
I got on all fours and forced down the waistline of his pants and underwear, grabbed his length and took it into my mouth without hesitation.  
“Mm.. mnn..!”  
I had never done anything like this before; I suppose I was acting on pure instinct. Like I was a starving animal, I vehemently dragged my tongue along Aijima’s erection, covering it with my saliva, as I pleasured him. I licked and drank in the sweet fluid overflowing from the tip, swallowing it completely.  
“Mm… ngh...nn...”  
“Aah... Camus.. That feels good..”  
Aijima’s erection gradually became harder as I satisfied him. At the same time, my lower body started to tingle and become numb. Aijima pulled down my shirt halfway, exposing my skin and allowed his hands to sensually glide over my back and chest.  
“Mm--! Mm..ngh--!!”  
When his hands reached my nipples, my length twitched in reaction; the ache growing stronger.  
I ran my hands over my thighs in desperation to try and appease the nagging feeling between my legs, but it wasn’t enough to sate me. I fumbled my left hand at my belt, and quickly pulled down my pants and gripped my shaft.  
“Mm...nn…”  
With Aijima still in my mouth, I ran my hands all over his body before starting to slide my hand along my length. I started to become entranced as I pumped my hand faster.  
Yet, something was still lacking.  
My length twitched at the thought of being taken from behind.  
“Aijima.. …”  
I carefully pulled away from Aijima’s erection and looked at him longingly in an attempt to plead with him. He looked at me and smiled, igniting a warmth throughout my face.  
“Camus, take off your clothes and lie on your back.”  
The corners of my mouth lifted slightly before I nodded in compliance. I finished taking off my clothes, lied on my back and parted my legs.  
I lied there completely naked, leaving everything in plain sight from Aijima’s point of view as pre-cum started dripping on my abdomen. Even though I was eagerly waiting to be in this position all day, I still had doubt as to what to do or expect.  
Aijima grabbed a bottle of oil, and poured it into his hands and started to press one of his fingers into my entrance.  
“Aah...H--nn...!”  
As the tip of his finger entered me, his finger was sucked in instantly.  
To think that up until last night, I was completely opposed to doing something like this; it seems unbelievable that now I was able to accept it so openly. I couldn’t help but be surprised that I came to want and beg for the feeling of him.  
I cried out as his finger softly rubbed the inside; the feeling was already too great to bear. As I was reveling in the pleasure of his fingers when suddenly, I was taken aback by the added pressure inside me.  
“Aah… ?!”  
“Camus, I have two fingers inside you already. You’re tightening around my fingers. Does it feel painful?”  
“”Aah... it’s fine…!”  
“That’s good. I’m going to start moving my fingers now.”  
“Aah..! H--..aaah...There..!”  
I felt my sanity slipping away at the feeling of his fingers push towards my core, sending jolts of pleasure running through my entire body.  
“Aah.. So good… right there…! Ah--aah!”  
I thrust my hips against his left hand, drowning myself in the sensations he gave me.  
He brushed his fingers against that spot over and over, like he was indulging in my reactions. I felt like I was going to cum at any second.  
“Aah….N-no... I’m going to cum, I’m going to cum...Aah..!”  
My hips shot up in the air, my legs trembling, as I reached climax.  
Simultaneously, white, cloudy liquid uncontrollably erupted from me, spilling onto my abdomen and Aijima’s face.  
“Aah…aah...”*  
I cried out so intensely, I lost strength in my voice, and my breathing became labored.  
Yet still, I wasn’t completely satisfied. Without his body next to mine, feeling the warmth of his skin, the aching feeling inside me couldn’t be satiated.  
“Aijima... It’s no good... Just put it inside me..”  
“Camus… How are you so cute? So sinful... I don’t think I can take it anymore either.”  
He removed his finger and tossed my clothes aside. Then, he brought my hips to the foot of the bed, getting on top of me. He lifted my legs and slid his length into me.  
“It’s in now..”  
“Nn…”  
I breathed a sigh of satisfaction as he moved slowly and carefully, stretching out my entrance. The feeling was completely different than masturbation. I felt like I was melting from the warmth of his body. As waves of satisfaction washed over my body as my emotions became fulfilled.  
“Camus…it feels so good inside you. You’re so warm..”  
“Nn.. It feels good for me too..*”  
“Ah, is that so? Good.. I’m going to start moving my hips, okay?”  
“Mm..”  
He thrust all the way into me, gently pulling out, and put it back deep inside. The movement of his hips filled me with pleasure and he brushed past my inner walls and prostate. Clear fluid relentlessly flowed from my tip, almost in an indication of how good it felt, staining both of our abdomens.  
“Nn...Camus…! Camus…!”  
“Aah.., Aijima…! It feels so…-- aah…!”  
Sweat fell from Aijima’s forehead, dripping from his bangs to his chin. He periodically wiped the sweat from his face; keeping up the movement of his hips. He couldn’t mask his expression as he trembled with pleasure.  
It was strangely erotic; I couldn’t take my eyes off of him.  
“Aah--! Aijima..! Aijima..!”  
“Camus… Could you please... Call my name.. ?”  
“Aah… Cecil.. Cecil..!”  
The moment I called out his name, I thought back to earlier in the day, where I fantasized about Cecil saying the same thing; my fantasy played out perfectly in reality.  
“Camus… Camus…!”  
“Aah--! Cecil, I’m cumming, I’m cumming--!”  
The exact moment I cried out his name from beneath him, he increased his speed. As he thrust deep into me, he brought me past my limit of climax.  
Out of the blue, tears started to form in my eyes. 

I didn’t think happiness like this existed. While I sat in contentment, I placed my hand on the back of his neck and pulled his body closer to mine, kissed him on the lips, and called to him again.

 

As I faded back into light consciousness, I felt someone stroking my head. The hand was thin, but I could still feel its warmth. I looked up to see who it was, and I opened my eyes to familiar tan skin.  
“Ah, Camus. You’re awake? Good morning.”  
“--?!”  
I snapped awake and realized I was lying down, using Aijima’s lap as a pillow. In my confusion, I quickly pushed myself up.  
“Oh, Camus, you shouldn’t do that yet!” Aijima held me back down, laying me back down in his lap.  
“It’s still dangerous for you to move suddenly. Besides, you’re still tired, aren’t you? Take time to rest.”  
Saying that he started stroking my head and humming a soothing lullaby. I was able to sense his feelings for me as he caressed my head as if I were a child.  
“What... was I doing just now…?”  
“Well.. after you came here, you realized that you weren’t able to able to control your sex drive... Then, I thought it might be a problem in the future, so I used magic that temporarily inhibited your ability to think properly, so you did what you felt you wanted to do, and as a result, you lost consciousness, and that’s how you got here.”  
“Magic… ?!”

What kind of magic?! Feelings of doubt started to run in my head, but immediately after, the memories come back to me slowly. I started to recall certain fragments: kissing him, using his hands to caress my body, begging him to penetrate me.  
I barely had any memory of what happened when I came except calling his name over and over, his straddling me, and the trembling in my hips. I shuddered in repulsion as the memories of me making a fool of myself become more vivid.  
But, Aijima didn’t seem to have a hint of disgust toward me.  
“... Aren’t you going to laugh at me..?”  
“Laugh? Why?”  
“It was laughable for me to show such an unbecoming side of myself, right? Just go ahead and laugh.”  
“ _Non_. I won’t laugh or anything like that.”  
“...”  
“It was because of me you weren’t thinking properly. But for you to offer that side of yourself to me, you really had to believe in me. So, I don’t think it’s funny; I don’t even want to laugh.” He went on, speaking in a gentle tone. “So far you’ve seemed so busy with work that you barely rest at all. When I first got a sense of your body, I was surprised. You were so overworked, you threw off your hormone balance was thrown off and if you kept overexerting your body, your condition could’ve gotten really serious. Why do you push yourself this way?”  
“It’s not like I don’t take of my body at all.”  
“ _Non_. You have gotten massages before, but it’s not enough at all. For me, overworking yourself in this way is just a temporary fix after you needlessly hurt yourself over and over. Is that wrong?”  
“......”  
He was right. At first, I got messages from time to time as I felt like it just to relax, but now it’s become essential. I found it difficult to concentrate at work because of the stress on my body; I realized that I was simply putting off the problem.  
“...Camus, at the very least, be your true self with me.”  
“What..?”  
“Most likely, I feel that even if I say not to overexert yourself, you won’t stop, but I worry about why you push yourself this way, but if this isn't what you want then I won’t ask anything of you. But the way things are now, your heart and your body are going to end up suffering, Your heart is going to weaken like a thin thread this way. So I'm asking you, at the very least, show everything to me. Your weaknesses, your desires; I'll accept all of you.”  
“Stop being selfish…”  
“It’s not selfish. You have to understand this.”  
The truth... I didn’t have a response; if so I’d end up revealing Her Majesty’s secret.  
I stayed firm, but in all honesty, I was still chasing the truth myself.  
“Camus, I love you; even if you don’t feel the same about me. If I can help you in any way, that would make me happy. I want to be your oasis.”  
“...”  
“Camus?”

 

For some reason, upon hearing those words, I couldn’t stop the tears from flowing from my eyes. How did Aijima seem to understand me completely… ?  
For the first time since I traveled to Japan from a distant country, I heard the words I wanted to hear and felt the warm touch of skin I sought after. 

I stayed quiet, keeping my lips tightly closed. Even if I tried to speak, Nothing I could say would be coherent over the shuddering of my tears. I knew Aijima can feel the trembling of my body and the tears falling on his lap, but yet he didn’t interfere, and continued softly stroking my hair as we sat in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun and very utapri. If utapri was R18, this would fit right in, wouldn't you say?  
> I forgot to mention why I keep the full-width text for Cecil's English--simply so it comes across that it's blended among his Japanese, so, for example, 'sorry' doesn't get confused with 'gomen nasai'. Plus, I think it's cute. It's one of my favorite Cecil things. But I digress...
> 
> Edit: Changed full width text to emphasis text.
> 
> The end of this chapter really hit me hard! Often we see the 'foreigner' viewpoint from Cecil, and his loneliness and homesickness after coming to Japan, but not until maybe ASAS do we get a sense of Camus's perspective as well. They both work hard to combat those feelings in different ways, but Camus, as a guarded person hides it a bit better. Who better than Cecil to understand and ease that loneliness? My bias is coming through(haha). Again, Setsu conveys their characters well. 
> 
> Let me know of any errors! I hope you enjoyed.


	4. I want to see your smile

7:00 PM.  
I had finished over six hours of filming for a variety show with my agency partner, Kotobuki Reiji.  
As soon as we wrapped up the audience greeting, I returned to the green room, taking off my jacket and loosening my tie. I started to change and check my watch when I heard the sound of a knock before the door opened.  
At the door was Kotobuki, who had just changed, holding a white plastic bag.  
“Hey, Myu-chan, I got the usual☆” He extended the bag to me.  
“Yeah, thanks.”  
I pondered what he was carrying. When I took the bag, a pleasant aroma drifted and grazed my senses. Inside were two karaage bento boxes. 

Kotobuki has a family restaurant, Kotobuki Bento. Because the TV station often orders food for the green room, and I’ve had the opportunity to have some in the past, I’ve been asking him to arrange takeout as of late.  
I looked up and noticed Kotobuki had a perplexed look on his face.  
“Hey, Myu-chan, you live alone, don’t you? And you’re having your doggie stay in Silk Palace, right?”  
Like he said, I have a pet dog named Alexander. A borzoi; he’s extremely clever and obedient.  
I had to leave him in my home country for various reasons, but recently he was able to visit Japan and do a few television appearances, so he and Kotobuki were able to become familiar.  
“Yes. And?”  
He hesitated and looked away.  
“Huh? Uh...Well, lately you’ve been taking home two bentos, right? Myu-chan usually doesn’t eat stuff like karaage, so I thought ‘That’s weird!’. Like, who could he be eating that with--you know?” He finally spoke.  
His confusion was understandable. I usually brought my own food since there’s rarely anything I’d like to eat in the green room, but I hadn’t been doing so recently. If anything, I’ll have sweets or sandwiches, so even I felt it was out of character for me to have things like karaage.  
Either way, I didn’t have the time to explain myself.  
“I suppose.”  
At this point, I just wanted to find an appropriate break in the conversation and leave.  
“Are you gonna give it to Ranran?  
What does Kurosaki have to do with this...? I sighed in protest.  
“Why would I have to give it to Kurosaki? I wouldn’t make any plans with him, to begin with.”  
“Ah, yeah… I figured since Ranran likes karaage bentos. I didn’t mean anything by it.” Kotobuki said with a forced smile. I could tell he knew I was hiding something, but I didn’t care to discuss it any further.  
A silence grew in between us.  
“By the way, the kitten you’d mentioned earlier, did it come back yet?” He changed the subject in response to the tense atmosphere.  
If it’s so uncomfortable for you, it’d be best if you left.  
A while ago, a black cat came to stay with me for a while. However, about two or three months ago, it suddenly disappeared, and I haven’t seen it since.  
“No, it hasn’t.”  
Since it wasn’t my cat originally, it’s probably inaccurate to say it would ‘come back home’. Yet, I kept leaving food for it long after it left.  
“It probably already had a home to go back to... ”  
“Huh? What?” He asked as soon as he picked up on what I muttered.  
“Nothing. You finished what you came here for, so leave.”  
“Huh-- I brought this just for you! So mean~!”  
Ignoring his whining, I pushed him out of my dressing room and shut the door.  
“Geez, I wasted so much time because of him; I should head out too.”  
I grabbed my things and left the dressing room, heading towards the underground parking lot. I opened the passenger door, placing the bento from Kotobuki in the passenger’s side and got in the driver’s seat. I took out my phone, sent a short text, and drove off.

I took the back roads to avoid traffic leaving the television station. Halfway through my drive past the riverside, I started to recall the conversation I had earlier with Kotobuki about the cat.  
It was raining the first time I saw it.  
I was heading to my typical massage salon after work when I saw something running along the river. I barely noticed a black shadow wandering across the road and slammed on the brakes. With the car in park, I ran to see a black cat, tottering as if it was going to faint. Luckily, it wasn’t wounded, yet it was trembling and drenched in rain. Without hesitation, it began mewling and rubbing against me, licking my extended hand. I assumed it was hungry, so I picked up the cat, canceled my reservation, and brought it home. On the way back to bathe it, I stopped at a pet shop to pick up cat food and milk.

The next day, I went back to the place where I originally found it, but I started to feel a sense of emptiness, so I let it stay with me a while longer. Well, I say ‘stay with me’, but I would let the cat out in the morning, but once night came, it would come through the window. When I ate or showered, it would jump into my bed whenever it felt. It was a strange cat; considering that cats don’t swim, it seemed to like bathing and eating human food. Regardless, I’m not concerned about it. Since it wasn’t mine to begin with, it most likely went back to its original owner.  
I’m definitely not concerned about it.

 

In the middle of that thought, I arrived at my destination and put my car in park. I grabbed my things with one hand and got out of the car, heading the to the fifth floor of the building; to Aijima, at the relaxation salon, Agna Palace. 

Ever since that day; I wouldn’t go as far to say every day, but I’ve been visiting two or three times a week, either on one my days off or on the way home. I get the feeling Aijima operates this shop alone since it’s by appointment only. He most likely works freelance and could come to work whenever he has free time. For that reason, he has no established business hours and he might mix up reservation times with his own private schedule. Therefore, on days where I’m likely to stop by, I’ll send him a text letting him know when I feel work will end when I’m about to leave, and what time I’ll arrive.

“Ah, Camus, welcome back!”  
The instant I opened the door, Aijima came running to me with a beaming smile, tightly embracing me in his arms.  
“Geez, Aijima, settle down a little.”  
“Non, I can’t calm down because I’m so happy to see you.”  
He nestled his face against my neck and shoulders as he held me in his arms. A strange feeling rose from his hair tickling my neck.  
“Ai...jima.. Cut it out…”  
His grip was no joke. I tried to move away, but couldn’t break free.  
“Hm…? Camus, something smells really good. Ah, I’m getting hungry now.”  
Like a dog, he sniffed around, finally loosening his grip.  
“Aah, that’s probably the bento that I dropped on the floor.”  
“A bento!? That smell-- is it a karaage bento?!”  
The instant I mentioned the bento, he pulled away and picked up the bag. His fickleness is astounding.  
“Is it okay if I look inside?” The bag was already nearly opened when he asked.  
“Do whatever you want.”  
After my answer, he took the package out of the bag, and carefully removed the package, and looked at the contents. In the bento were three pieces of karaage, two onigiri, and a strawberry.  
“Fantastic! I love this bento!”  
It was a simple bento, but Aijima’s eyes sparkled with joy over it still.  
“Camus, let’s hurry and eat!”  
“Aah.. “  
The mood Aijima had when he embraced me earlier switched completely, as he grabbed my hand and led me to the lobby, humming a song.

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting♪”  
He came back with green tea.  
“Here you are. It’s hot still, so be careful.”  
“Thanks.”  
I took a cup of tea from him, and he took a seat next to me and brought his hands together.  
“Well, let’s eat. … First, I’ll try the tea... “ He blew on the cup. “Ah--.It’s still hot.”  
“Weren’t you saying earlier to be careful that it’s hot?”  
“Hehe, I guess I did say that. I’ll be careful too.”

 

I had no choice but to take more bentos from Kotobuki since Aijima seems to like them so much. Since that day, whenever I had work with Kotobuki and I had plans to visit Aijima, I would bring tea and karaage for him as a gift. It worked out since Aijima was always overjoyed by the bento, and by that that I usually wouldn’t have had anything to eat. “Since you brought this for me, I’ll make some hot tea.” he would say, and go to buy and prepare tea for us.

“OK, I’ll try the karaage now. It looks delicious.” He started to peel the batter from the karaage.  
“Aijima, I have to ask. Why are you taking the batter off? It’s going to be just meat if you do that.”  
Whenever he asked for karaage, he always removed the batter before eating it; and I still had yet to understand why.  
“Hm? But I heard that the batter has a lot of fat, so it’s not good to eat it.”  
“That may be the case if you’re feeding it to a cat or dog, but for you, it’s not as if you’re eating it every day. It’s common sense to eat it as is.”  
“Hm... That’s probably true. Okay, I will try eating it that way.”  
Despite the fact that he shouldn’t have had to be told something so obvious, he complied. He clumsily took a piece of karaage with his chopsticks and took it into his mouth.  
With his mouth full, his expression changed to one of wordless delight.  
“Amazing! It’s light and crispy. It’s much more delicious now.”  
“Of course.”  
He ate all of the karaage in an instant, one after the other, before taking a handful of the onigiri.  
Even though typically in Japan, it’s bad manners to eat the accompanying meat before rice, I was invested in his concern with the karaage batter. However, after a while I found myself having to refrain from staring at his joyful expression. 

 

“I’m so happy; the onigiri is my favorite, tarako, and okaka. I really like this...Su? Obento.”  
He seemed to have misread ‘Kotobuki’.  
“Not ‘su’. ‘Kotobuki Bento’.”  
“Kotobuki…? Oh, so it’s not ‘su’ as in ‘sushi’. Mm.. Japanese is hard.” He reflected in silence. Meanwhile, I finished the bento and drank the tea Aijima prepared.  
“Hey, Camus, face me.”  
“What is it?”  
I turned towards Aijima, who brought the strawberry from the bento towards me.  
“Camus, say ‘aah’.”  
“What?!”  
“It’s okay. Open your mouth.”  
“...”  
I’m not interested in that kind of childish boyfriend-girlfriend type of behavior, but I unconsciously opened my mouth seeing him happily hold the strawberry. He brought his face to close to mine, and rather than hand feeding me the strawberry, he held it between his lips, passing the strawberry into my mouth.  
“Mm...?!”  
Aijima quickly pulled away, but our lips had touched slightly as he placed the strawberry in my mouth. It was so unexpected that I hadn’t realized how wildly my heart was racing.  
My mouth remained still, moving the whole strawberry around in my mouth.  
“Is the strawberry good?” He asked without any inkling of shame. Taken aback by his question, I quickly ate the strawberry.  
“...It’s a bit sour, but it’s not bad.”  
I wasn’t able to savor it entirely, but I gave a suitable answer.  
“I’m glad. Speaking of strawberries, I went and bought strawberry ice cream for you. I’ll bring it to you.”  
“...Wait,” I grabbed his wrist as he stood up, and gently pulled him towards me. “We can...have that later…”  
I wanted more than that; even though our lips met only briefly, I wanted to take it further.  
I wanted a kiss, sweeter than ice cream.  
I quietly glanced at Aijima, who drew a seat next to me, and brought his face close, as if he could sense what I was thinking.  
“Won’t it taste like karaage if we kiss now? Besides, you still haven’t gotten your massage. Don’t you want one first?”  
Whether it was his intention or not, I grew even more impatient.  
“... Don’t act oblivious. Besides, I had some karaage, too. I don’t care about the massage right now.”  
“Hehe, I understand. Mm...”  
Smiling, Aijima stood and straddled me in my chair, placed his arms around me, and kissed me. With his soft lips pressed against mine, he led the tip of his tongue in; his warm and wet tongue slowly and gently explored the inside of my mouth. The wet sounds of our tongues were obscene.  
“Nn…”  
“I love the taste of you, Camus. Always so sweet. Mm...”  
Although he says I always taste sweet and I can tell from the way he kisses me, I can't help but feel slightly embarrassed; but I don't dislike hearing him say it. And since Aijima had been concerned about the lingering taste of karaage, I became hyper-aware of it myself, but I suppose that wasn’t the case. Instead, the sweet scent of jasmine drifted from Aijima’s skin as always. It was remarkable.  
While thinking that, his right hand started to travel and fumble over my clothes, feeling the shape of my body. His finger started to caress the right side of my chest.  
“Aah..”  
“And here…”  
His hand migrated to my lower body.  
“You’re already hard here, too.” He smiled before kissing me deeply. “Nn..”  
“Aah… Ai..jima..! Mm…!” I moved my tongue in response.  
The sensation was so great I couldn’t help greedily moving my tongue in turn, and before I knew it I had my arms wrapped around him.  
“Mm… Camus... You pervert... The way that you’re looking at me like that... Unfair… Nn…”  
“Hnn.. what are you talking about..? You started this, didn’t you..? Mm...”  
We went back and forth between kisses. Even though we didn’t say anything explicitly sexual, I found I didn’t dislike talking like this.  
“Mm... Camus.. This is no good... I can’t wait anymore..”  
I wonder where that composed smile from before disappeared to. Aijima’s breathing became unsteady as he pulled up my shirt, leaving kisses on my chest and clavicle. I felt helpless to the aching inside me as he placed countless kisses on my chest.  
“Camus… Camus…”  
Aijima pulled down his pants with his left hand and took out his erection.  
I was beside myself with arousal just from looking at him. I grabbed the hem of my pants and underwear and exposed myself, grabbing his hips and pulled them to me. I lifted his hips slightly, and brought the tips of our lengths overflowing with precum together and rubbed against him.  
“Camus? What are you...Aa...!”  
Aijima too must have been sensitive judging by the way he moaned. Even without engaging in foreplay, my entire body wanted him.  
“Ai...jima.. Hurry...Put it in…!”  
“Huh…? But I still haven’t…”  
“I don’t care, you’re wet enough...”  
“But… “  
“It’s fine.. Hurry up and put it inside..”  
“..Okay… Camus, bring your hips to me.”  
I nodded in agreement to Aijima’s instructions; I stood, placed my hands on the chair for leverage, and turned my hips towards Aijima. With a hand placed on my hips, he brought his length, already slick with precum to my entrance. He wasn’t entirely in, yet I could feel how hard he’d become.  
“Please tell me if it starts to hurt, okay?”  
“..Fine.”  
Aijima’s hold on my hips strengthened slightly as he slid into me.  
“Aaahh…”  
Even though he wasn’t in completely yet, I started to pant and gasp in spite of myself. Aijima let out a small moan.  
“Camus, it doesn’t hurt, does it?”  
“I’m fine, I’ll tell you..! Deeper…!”  
“Y-yes... I’m going in further now..”  
His throbbing length went deeper inside me.  
“Aaah…!”  
I couldn’t control my voice as he slowly thrust in and out toward the deepest part inside of me, the feeling of taking him in enveloped me in heat.  
“Nn….!”  
“Aaahh… Camus, this feels good… !”  
His length reached the very back, now slowly pulling out then thrusting all the way in again.  
“Aaa….!”

As he continued to thrust all the way in, tears started to flow, and saliva dripped from my mouth.  
“Hehe, Camus, it looks like that feels good. I’ll make you feel even better.”  
“..?! Aaa….!!!”  
He began vigorously rubbing against my prostate, the intensity of the pleasure robbing me of all of my strength.  
“Hya--…!!! Stop…! Aaah...!!!”  
My legs started to feel weak. The chair started to tilt and was in danger of falling over; I pressed my chest against the chair and clung to it.  
“I’m sorry, Camus, it feels so good.. I can’t stop... !”  
Aijima could barely support my hips as he relentlessly thrust into me.  
“Hya..! It’s rubbing against-- !! I’m cumming.. I’m cumming… Aaaa…!!!” 

 

“Hey, Aijima... Stop…!”  
We went to a private room, where I lied on the bed while Aijima massaged my body with oil.  
“Non, you said you wanted the massage later.”  
I can feel myself getting ready for another session; the erogenous zones all over my body were still sensitive because of how rough he was with me.  
“Hyaa.. ! Don’t touch... there… ah...!!”  
He was only touching my back and shoulders, my body completely reacted as if I was being touched between my legs.  
“The way you react to just being massaged is so cute. But, if you don’t relax a bit more, I can’t massage you.”  
“That’s why.. I need more time…!”  
Despite this, Aijima was relentless and I couldn’t stop myself from crying out. My body was twitching and trembling in want. If things got worse, I might end up reaching climax again.  
“You can’t help but moan so cutely, so I can’t stop.”  
“You…! Nn...Aah..!”  
His hands caressed my inner thighs, sending an even more pleasant feeling through me. As a result, I reached climax quickly, staining the bed and my abdomen with semen.  
“Mn… This isn’t good. There is no meaning to that massage now… Well, let’s take a break. I’ll bring the ice cream.”  
Aijima simply removed his hand and quickly cleaned my abdomen with a hot towel.  
“Weren’t you unable to stop?”  
“Did you want me to keep going?”  
“No.. it’s fine..”  
After Aijima went to the back room whimsically humming a song, I breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Alright, now, before it’s too late..”  
I couldn’t endure if I was touched incidentally again. Nevertheless, we were still in the middle of the massage, so I couldn’t change into my clothes. I looked around for something to cover my body with when I found a bath towel just big enough to cover me. Not having a waistcloth, I pulled the towel up to my chest at the same moment Aijima came back.  
“Sorry to keep you waiting.. Huh-- Camus, that look!”  
“Shut up. Don’t laugh.”  
Aijima held the ice cream and spoons in both hands as he tried to hold back his laughter.  
“Haha, but Camus, you look like a girl. You do that even though it’s just us here.  
“I don’t trust you.”  
“Mm.. That’s mean! If you say that, I’ll eat all the ice cream.”  
On the contrary, he offered me the ice cream. I took it from him and we sat together on the bed.  
“This strawberry ice cream is from a fruit store.”  
“Oh?”  
Lifting the lid, it was full of bright red sherbet. It took the spoon into it and put it into my mouth.  
“...!”  
It’s delicious.  
It relies merely on the sweetness of the fruit, the high-quality taste flavoring the sherbet.  
“Camus, is it good?”  
He looked in my direction while he ate the ice cream.  
“Well, it’s slightly too bitter, but the taste is good enough.”  
In honesty, I had no objection to the sweetness, but I had a habit of being unable to admit compliments openly.  
“It’s already more than sweet enough! … But I’m glad you like it.”  
He checked to see if I was still eating, then finally Aijima started eating his sherbet. We ate together for a moment before Aijima placed his cup on the mini table.  
“By the way, Camus, if you’re relaxed, I can start the massage again.”  
I see now that Aijima’s specialty is switching the mood on and off at random. As soon as his break is over, he changed to work mode and started to prepare for the massage again. However, before the massage, because I had was something on my mind that I wanted to say earlier, I spoke.  
“Aijima.”  
“Yes. What’s the matter?”  
Holding a bottle of oil in his hand, he turned towards me.  
“I appreciate your massage skills, to be honest, up until now I haven’t felt this well before.”  
Aijima’s expression lit up.  
“Really?! I’m happy. My hard work in training paid off.”  
“Training?”  
“Yes. The massage technique, Ramadina, is used in Agna Palace for medicine. In Agna Palace, there’s a skilled practitioner called Da Ruuma, who taught me this massage technique. “  
“Is that so? If that’s the case, you haven't charged me at all so far, for medicinal purposes, no less. There's no need to undersell yourself. I'll pay what I owe you.  
Upon hearing that, Aijima had a troubled expression.  
“Mm.. but… I want you to feel comfortable. Even if having sex was nice, I can’t take money for it. Even if you pay for just the massages, it’s still strange.”  
“Why did sex come into it? Sex and massages are different, aren’t they?”  
“It’s bad either way! I can’t take money from you! If I take money from you, then my work won't have any meaning!”  
“Meaning?”  
Aijima gasped and covered his mouth.  
“Ah... It’s.. it’s nothing… Either way, it’s not good.”  
No matter what I said, Aijima stood firm and stubbornly refused any payment.  
Even if I leave payment here and force him to take it, Aijima would definitely be disappointed.  
“...Well, is there something else you want at least?”  
I don’t know a substitute, but if there’s something else he’d like instead, I could at least try to give it to him. I realized and asked him.  
“Something I want…? Like, a birthday present?”  
“How would I know your birthday? I just want to know if there’s something you want or not.”  
“October. My birthday is October 31st. I want you to celebrate my birthday with me.”  
“The week after next…”  
I have a solo concert scheduled that day. Since that’s opening night, I doubt I’d be able to come back during the day.  
“I wonder..” Suddenly, a plan occurred in my head. “Do you like music?”  
“Yes, my mother country is the land of music. I love music!”  
“Is that so...”  
Even though I’d be stuck at work, I figured if he appreciated music, giving him music as a gift would be a way to celebrate.  
“On your birthday, I’m having a solo concert at the concert hall.”  
Aijima’s face instantly lit up after hearing that.  
“Huh?! A concert!? You sing, Camus? Camus, that’s amazing!”  
“I play the cello, but I’ll be singing to music.”  
“Fantastic! I want to go!”  
Seeing his reaction, I was convinced my idea wasn’t bad after all. I continued.  
“Very well. I’ll have a seat prepared where only those authorized can enter”  
“I’m so happy! I’ll never forget the image of you standing on stage. The thought of Camus singing and performing on my birthday.. I am so excited for it…!”  
He enjoyed the idea more than I expected.  
“Well then, so that you can be in proper condition for your concert, I’ll massage you  
properly.”  
“You always do.”  
That day, he asked me endless questions about the concert, but I stepped out of character and answered his questions one by one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!!! This chapter did me in. Here, there was a lot of nuanced words that was hard for me to grasp(I'm self taught, so things like that I miss sometimes. I hope you don't lose your faith in me LOL). I say this every time, but the charm of camceci shines through in this fic particularly. I'll never get tired of Cecil's brattiness! They're both stubborn people, and I love it so much.  
> First, writing Reiji is hard. As a pig on the Palace farm, I don't have a deeply intimate knowledge of other characters' quirks. Reiji is a bouncy guy for sure, but there's a ~method to his madness~. LOL. Thank you, Jess, for helping me out with Reiji!
> 
> I'll list the other points I should mention here:
> 
> -Su/Kotobuki: The 'su' in sushi(寿司), and Kotobuki(寿) share the same kanji. I would've made the same mistake, Cecil.  
> -Side dishes: When I first learned of okazu(side dishes), I was confused. In Japan, the main part of the meal is rice. Because I'm American, when I think side dishes I think non-meat items. Stupid mistake on my part!  
> -Genitals!!!: I'd say in English, there's only so many words before it starts to get ridiculous. I think this is a cross every R18 fic writer has to bear. I had a lot of difficulty because..how would Camus talk about something so crass? 'Dick' or 'cock' just seem so out of character for him. LOL. I tried my best.  
> -Camus is a pervert: Probably because my brain is fried, but there Cecil says 'ecchi' originally. For some reason, I could not remember the connotation for ecchi. I was so lost. Don't ask me why. My friend Ruby rescued me though, and said "Isn't that just.. perverted?" I felt like the sky opened up. Thank you, Ruby!
> 
> This is just my own opinion, but I think Cecil would be a great partner if you wanted to have anal sex for the first time. He's so communicative and intuitive, so he'd definitely make it less scary! I think he'd be the best in bed in general because he can read people so well. 
> 
> A note, I need to go back and review the formatting for the past chapters. This is actually the first fic I've ever written(ones when I was a kid don't count, LOL), and my first time using AO3. Thank you for being patient and drudging through any errors I've made.  
> As always, thank you for reading! After this are two short bonus chapters. They're very cute! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Top Secret! Cecil’s Secret -First Contact-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parentheses denote thoughts.

I am the prince of Agna Palace, Aijima Cecil.

My mother is Japanese, which is the reason for my Japanese name.

My country of Agna Palace is blessed by the goddess of music, Muse.

All of the people of Agna Palace express their love for music; singing songs, playing instruments. in Agna Palace, the spirit of Muse resides in handmade instruments with beautiful tones and timbres. 

Agna Palace’s people have the power of magic. When listening or playing to instruments blessed by Muse, this magic shows itself by giving the power to enrich one’s life. 

However, my family has another strange power: the power of healing.

Among the members of my bloodline, only a few will inherit this power; My father and I received this power. If one trains and masters it to the highest capacity, they can heal injuries and wounds. 

But regrettably, I’m unable to use that power to my full potential. Despite undergoing training, it seems I’m still not mature enough as a person.

 

Because I’m mixed with Japanese blood, my healing power isn’t mastered completely, there are some people that are uncomfortable with me being the next king.

 

Especially my cousins; they feel resentment towards me because if I didn’t exist, they would get to become the next king, so they don't have much attachment to me.

I have no siblings. On top of that, my parents are always preoccupied with royal affairs, so I spend a lot of time alone. That’s why even more so, I want to have a relationship with my cousins, even though we don’t get along well.  

Yet there was one particular day.

My cousin came to my room late one night. 

   “What’s going on, this late at night?”

   “I got something to tell you. Will you let me in?”

   “Of course, please come in,” This was the first time one of my cousins ever came to see me. Overjoyed, I let him in, with my face took over with a smile, I opened the door. ”Please relax.” I turned my back to him to prepare tea.

   “Nah, I’ll be gone soon; I have something I need to do.”

   “Don’t say...”

Looking back, halfway through our conversation I started to feel dizzy and weak, and by the time I realized it I had fainted. 

“Nn…”

Slowly, I started to regain consciousness. My body was trembling and a sick feeling lurched over me.

(Where..am I…?)

That place was not the palace; it was filthy, damp, and dirty. 

I moved my shaky and jittery body towards a bright light and when I saw the people there, I couldn’t hide my surprise.

   “What--!”

Before me was what seemed to be giants tens of meters tall. But I realized those people weren’t giants at all when my eyes happened across my limbs.  I was close to the floor, and my arms and legs were covered in black fur. 

   “This can’t be!”

My body felt alien. I tentatively tried raising my voice, and nothing came out but meows.

   “I knew it..”

That time was the first time I realized that I had transformed into a cat.  

Why was this happening…A thought flashed through my mind, but even if I concentrated, I couldn’t remember much of anything before I fainted.

I realized now, it was my cousins’ doing. 

The last I saw of my cousin, he was smiling; it wasn’t a happy smile, but the kind of frightening smile when one does something horrible.

(Why would they do something like this…)

It was clear that my cousins and I didn’t have the best relationship, but I couldn’t believe they would do something like this to me. I felt hopeless. 

Could it be... Could it be... I was cursed...

There isn't magic that would turn someone into a cat in Agna Palace; because magic is supposed to bring happiness to others. It’s possible that there is a spell for that if someone wanted to be turned into a cat, but I’ve never felt I’ve wanted to be a cat, so there’s no reason why I should’ve been turned into one.

If someone was able to do this to me, then this was definitely a curse.

Perhaps someone deceived the gods and showed them that I committed a sin, and caused me to be smitten by Their hands. If this body was the result of that, then I’ll accept that punishment. 

 

But it hurts me so much that my blood relative would do something like this, tears threatened to fall from my eyes-- but first I needed to make sure I got back to the palace, I thought. 

 

I walked around and inspected the area I was at now. I walked up the stairs and tried looking around. When I saw the area before me, my heart fell. 

   “This can’t be..”

I saw nothing but wide, blue ocean. In other words, this was a shipboard.

The possibility of going back to the Palace became less likely as Agna Palace drifted farther and farther away.

   What am I going to do now.. 

My chest started to feel crushed by dread and fear.

(We’re finally here..)

 

After countless days, the ship finally reached land.

 

There was a time where someone on the ship found me, and before they threw me overboard, I managed to run and hide within an inch of my life.  When everyone was sleeping, I had to sneak and steal food from the storeroom, but more often than not I would go without food all day if I found the door locked. 

 

When we finally reached land, I sprinted off the ship but, it turned out to not be Agna Palace after all. In this unfamiliar area, there were people speaking a foreign language. Seeing the signs and hearing people speak, it was clear that this could only be the country my mother was born in, Japan. Luckily, thanks to my mother I could understand a little Japanese, but it didn’t serve many purposes as a cat. 

As I wearily walked around the city, cold drops of rain started to dampen the ground.

   “Rain…”

The rain instantly picked up speed and soaked my entire body. 

It’s cold…

My mother country, Agna Palace, is a desert so it doesn’t rain often. When it does rain, the entire country rejoices, praising the “blessed rainfall”. But this was the only time where I didn’t feel that rain was a thing to celebrate. 

My body temperature started to slowly drop as the rain continued to fall on my drenched body. 

 

It’s so cold and brisk, I feel like I’m going to freeze to death. 

 

What’s more, I was starving, and I found it hard to walk.  

 

Aah.. I wonder if I’m going to die like this.

 

With uneven steps, I slowly walking along a cold, and uneven road --when a white car crashed in front of me. 

   “Nya…!”

I tried to escape, but my legs were so weak I couldn’t run. 

I guess I was going to die like this after all. 

I didn’t want to die in this body,  I wanted to see my last days as a human at the very least. 

I want to eat more delicious food.

I wanted to experience true love…

With my heart filled with regret, I tightly closed my eyes.

   “Hey, are you alright !?”

   “Nya…?”

I ginger opened my eyes, to see the car stopped in front of me. A man who must’ve been driving the car, with blond hair and blue eyes shouted to me. 

I’m so happy, I’m safe… 

I unconsciously nestled up to him in relief. 

   “It doesn’t seem like you’re hurt… Do you have an owner?”

   (No, I don’t, I’m actually a human. My cousin cursed me and turned me into a cat…!”

Even though I could only express myself in meows, I frantically tried to ask for help.

   “You’re awfully weak…’

He gently rubbed my head, with slight warmth emanating from his hand. 

Aah.. it’s warm..

The warmth was welcome to my cold body. I licked his thumb, wanting more of that warmth.

It must’ve tickled because he recoiled, but he didn’t pull away and pet me instead.

   “Don’t misunderstand, this is only for the time it takes you to recover.” He looked up at something and picked me up, taking me towards his car.

   “Nya..?!”

He sat in the driver's seat and removed his white jacket, and laid it over the passenger's seat. He laid me on it and wrapped me up in it so only my face was visible.

He started the engine, and a warm breeze came from somewhere, and my cold body started to warm up. 

The car ran for a while. He stopped the car and brought me to a building while he held me in his jacket.

Where is he taking me…? 

Instantly, I started to feel anxious, but that anxiety changed to a definite feeling.  The moment he opened the door, I started to shake with dread. 

There was a countless number of cat and dog cries, and the smell of medicine.

What is this place…

Is this place cursed by dark magic too? 

At the back of the shop, I could see a woman wearing a mask and a man about my father’s age.

“I want you to look at this cat.”

He handed me to the two people as if something bad happened. 

What’s going on? Is he surrendering me to become a sacrifice for black magic? 

   I hate this..!

I desperately clung to this shirt with my claws, tugging at his shirt in an attempt to escape his hand as he tried to pull me away. 

   “Hey, listen..!”

He grumbled angrily, but I didn’t have time to listen as I was desperately clinging to him so he wouldn’t send me away. I frantically held on.

About two or three minutes had passed, I wondered. 

After appearing to give up, he spoke to this people for a bit. Then he went into the adjacent building and did some shopping before returning to the car.

Aah, I’m glad... I was spared from being sacrificed… 

But, my energy had by drained from fighting so hard to stay attached to him, and slowly exhaustion took over me.

After a while, the car stopped again.

I started to tremble thinking about being taken to another strange place, but instead, it was a beautiful building, like a western style palace I’ve only seen in books.

He held me as he went inside, and went up the spiral staircase to the second floor and sat me on the sofa.

   “Wait here.”

He told me, before disappearing into the back of the room. 

I became lonely not knowing how long to wait.

I grew restless and meowed for him countless times. He came back with a towel and flat dish.

   “Have some patience.”

He smiled softly and sat next to me, and purposely wiped down my body with a soft, plush towel. The towel became damp from gradually drying my body. He placed the dish on the floor in front of me. 

   In the dish was full of milk, with steam lightly floating above the surface.

   “Drink.”

I was famished. I made a sound in my throat and licked up all the milk. It might’ve been because I was hungry, but the milk was tasted so delicious that I drank all the milk and emptied the dish in an instant. After he took the bowl away, he put me on his lap and wrapped me up in a new towel.

   “Hm. Good boy.” 

He stroked my face peering out of the towel with his large hand. 

He had a father’s warmth and a mother’s kindness.

My cold body was warmed up after drinking the warm milk, and I was enveloped in a warm, pleasant feeling.

   (Mm…)

 

I opened my eyes and looked around to see that the world outside of the window became dark. I suppose I fell asleep on his lap. 

It seems unbelievable compared to how weak I was up until yesterday, but because of him nursing me back to health, I felt like I was rejuvenated.

He too fell asleep sitting on the sofa.

“Nn..”

I chattered at him to wake him up, and he opened his eyes.

   “It’s morning already…I suppose you haven’t died yet, cat.”

He muttered something in a mean tone and in contrast, softly stroked my head 

   “I knew my body would hurt after sleeping here... I’m taking a shower. You do what you want.” He took me off the sofa and went to the bathroom.

   (...I’m bored.)

Since I was left alone in the room, I lept off the sofa to try exploring the house. But suddenly I looked down and noticed that it was floor was dirty with my footprints.

When I looked closer, even the towel that was wrapped around me was stained with dirt and sand. 

I realized then how dirty I was from being on the boat and in the rain. 

I figured it would be better not to move around too much, so I stood in place for a while.  

But standing in place like this is even more boring, In the end, I ran after Camus towards the bathroom.  

 

I slipped my hand in the crack of the changing room door and pushed it open to the sound of the shower echoing throughout the room. His silhouette was visible through the glass door. 

   (Open the door, please open the door!).

I tried mewling and scratching at the door to get his attention. He noticed I was meowing, and opened the door slightly. 

   “What is it?”

My appeal reached him. His form was naturally, nude, and his hair and body were damp. His wet, glossy white skin was really beautiful, I thought. I stared at him. 

   “Do you want to get in?”

Although that wasn’t exactly what I wanted, he opened the door saying, ‘come in’ I cautiously walked past the door. 

   “Let’s try this pet shampoo that I had just bought for Alexander.”

He put up his wet hair and brought the shower head to me, and with lower water pressure, ran it over my back and body and washed me. 

 

Feeling mud and dirt mixed with hot water and bubbles flowing down my body felt really nice. 

   “I’m going to soak in the bathtub, but what about you? Don’t you want to get out?”

I tilted my head, not knowing what a bathtub was, but I wanted to be with him, so I nestled at his feet.     

   “You want to get in? What a strange cat you are.”

He held me and brought me toward a box full of warm water. 

   “Nya…!”

I cried and shouted for fear of not knowing how to swim. But he smiled and said “I won’t let go of you, so relax.” and pet me, as he slowly sat in the box.

 

The hot water collected to about the height of a human’s shoulders sitting down, but because I was a cat, I could drown if I made one misstep. However, because he was holding me, I could bathe with my face above water. 

   In Agna Palace, we bathe with showers. It wasn’t customary to bathe in hot water. I was surprised at how nice my first time bathing in hot water felt. My entire body felt warm like I was sitting in the sun.

   Unconsciously, I made a purr in my throat and he chuckled and smiled.

   “Doesn’t it feel nice? This isn’t common in Silk Palace, but it looks like this is customary in Japan.”

Silk Palace...?

Come to think of it, I’ve heard about that before from my tutor.

It’s a very cold country, opposite from Agna Palace.

What a strange coincidence it is for two people born in different countries, to meet by chance here, I thought.

 

After getting out from the bath, Camus prepared more milk for me and breakfast for himself. It looks like today was his day off since he stayed home all day. 

 

I only realized halfway after he took a phone call, but his name seemed to be Camus.  

Camus...Camus…

It’s a little difficult, but I learned it.

 

The time I spent with Camus taking an afternoon and drinking tea flashed by, and it had become night before I knew it.

 

We finished dinner, and took another bath together, 

   “I’m going to bed. You can follow me if you want, but if you want to play, play here.”

Hanging out alone is lonely, so I decided to sleep too. I followed Camus up to the third floor, where there was a chair covered in a blanket drawn next to Camus’s bed. 

“That’s good. Sleep there.”

While he said that, Camus entered the side of the bed and laid down and went to sleep. The slight distance apart made me feel a little lonely, but I curled up and slept on the blanket Camus prepared for me.

   (...It’s quiet.)

The room was filled with only the sound of Camus’s peaceful breathing.  For some reason. I had trouble sleeping.  Feeling restless, I climbed up the window and stared up at the sky. 

The sparkling stars and moon were beautiful. 

The moon that hung above the desert was different, but I realized that the moon is beautiful no matter where you look at it.

“I wonder if my mother and father are okay… or if they’re worried that I’m gone…”

I ended up thinking about my mother and father, and the palace residents back home. Feelings of homesickness welled up inside me.

Will I ever go back home?

What would I do if I never get to see them again?

 

I felt the loneliness from ending up alone in this unfamiliar territory once again, and before I realized it, tears fell from my eyes, and I wailed. 

 

Then, there was a sound from under the sheets. Turning around, Camus got up and looked towards me.

   “What is it? You want to go outside?”

 

Camus misunderstood and thought that I wanted to go outside since I was sitting by the window.  I raised my voice to say that that wasn’t the case, but nothing came out but meows. Unable to convey my thoughts, I was so frustrated, perplexed, heartbroken-- I nestled up to Camus crying.

If I was a human, I’d be on the same level as a small child, pathetically sobbing. I wondered if Camus felt the same as he held me, and pet my head and back.

   “What’s wrong? Did you have a bad dream? Hm?”

While softly caressing my cheeks, he spoke to me in an especially tender voice. 

 

The parts he pet slowly became warmer, and that warm spread to my chest somehow. Strangely, my feelings of loneliness were alleviated. 

I felt slightly relieved resting in Camus’s arms. 

Added with the deep bass of his voice, I felt completely comfortable.     

 

“If you’re afraid to sleep alone, why don’t you sleep with me?”

I was so happy to hear him ask me that, I happily walked across the bed and happily meowed as loud as I could.

   “Is that so? Come on.”

Camus lifted the blanket, and invited me in.

I slipped in the gap of the blankets he made and stuck my head out. 

Before me was Camus’s chest. 

I looked up and our eyes met. 

Camus showed a gentle generous smile and put his hands on my back to bring me closer to him.

"You won’t be scared like this. Rest easy."

Camus's chest was warm, I could hear gentle heart sounds resonating throughout his body. Camus had a gentle smell, as well. 

While listening to his heartbeat, the fear and anxiety I was feeling disappeared completely. And before I knew it, I was asleep. 

 

The next morning, Camus took me back to the place we met. 

He got out of the car while holding me, and dropped me off at the roadside. 

"I’ll leave you right here."

He stroked my head. Camus looked a bit lonely and turned his back to me. 

I thought about why he would bring me here, but that doubt quickly settled.

"Well then, live well."

Having said that, Camus tentatively walked towards the car.

I suddenly couldn’t understand the words he was saying and stood in stunned silence, but I remembered on that rainy day he told me, “only for the time it takes you to recover”. 

That’s right.  I finally realized Camus came here to return me.

Camus never said one word insinuating he would keep me.

Then, I already… won’t be able to see Camus again? 

 

Even though the time we spent together was short, the memories of us together were burned so deeply in my mind, frantically rushed around my head. 

 

Never being able to see him again …I can’t accept that…! 

 

I quickly ran to his feet and caught up with him before he opened the car door. 

I cried and mewled, begging him not to leave me behind. 

Then, Camus looked at me with a surprised look on his face and lowered his hand from the door.

"...What, you’re crying already?"

He spoke in a soft, tender voice, despite his mean words.  

 

Camus picked me up and held me to his chest. Camus’s soft gentle smell and warmth mysteriously relieved me of all my distress. 

I cried out, meowing again, not wanting to be left behind. 

 

Camus then muttered, "I know," and pressed me to him again. 

"I suppose it was too early to leave you by yourself. I guess I have no choice but to let you stay with me a little longer.”

 

I wanted him to say, “stay with me forever”, but regardless, in this moment, I couldn’t control how happy I was to stay with him a little longer.

I love Camus. I want to be with him forever.

My heart started to fill with those feelings.

 

Several days after that day, a slight incident came up, but that’s another story.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a lot of times where I had to stop and pause to wipe my tears. LOL.  
> I really wanted to express the desperate fear Cecil must've had been betrayed by his family, and suddenly coming to Japan as a defenseless cat. And seeing Camus's soft spot for animals killed me. It's his number one charm point. I love them.
> 
>  
> 
> The line I had a lot of trouble with was Camus's " I suppose you haven't died yet". I asked for help on this one and that translation was the most agreed upon answer. Plus, it really is a mean thing to say.
> 
> Please let me know if there are any issues. As always, I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Top Secret! Cecil’s Secret -Kissing in the Night-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parentheses denote thoughts.

 

   “Hey, cat. Go to sleep.”

It’s night time, and Camus called to me, now dressed in pajamas.

Ever since our first night together, it became customary for us to sleep together.

I mewed and climbed on top of the bed where I waited for Camus.

He checked to see that I was on the bed, and turned off the lights.

 

Camus held me to him and caressed my back.  A purr rang in my throat in response to the sensation.

   “Don’t you like sleep like a cat? You’re always sleeping at night.”

Meow, I replied.

The truth is I do nap, but the time I have to sleep by Camus’s side is precious to me, so I resolved to try and only nap a little.     

However, since Camus was late coming home today, I accidentally overslept. Now I couldn’t get to sleep.

As for Camus, he fell asleep quickly. He must’ve been tired.

   (He’s asleep already.)

I stared at Camus’s sleeping face, sleepiness still not having taken over me.

Camus really is beautiful.

 

The alignment of his features was clear and distinct, like a European sculpture, Not only that, his nearly transparent white skin had no imperfections.

   

He was so beautiful that, when he was awake, he’d get mad at me because I’d end up licking his face.

My eyes traveled to his lips.

His glossy and soft lips were illuminated by the moonlight, their luster reflecting the light.

Like I was drawn in, I kissed him, briefly.

 

Even though the kiss was short and meaningless, something happened that I would never expect.  

I heard a pop sound like something was being ripped open and instantly everything before me was blinding, I squeezed my eyes shut in surprise.

I slowly, carefully opened my eyes to check if the blinding light dissipated. I incidentally looked at my hands, and I couldn’t help but shout in shock.

   “What--...!”

I had changed back into a human.

I've heard the tale passed down of a curse that befell a queen or prince, and how only a kiss from their true love could break the curse. I wondered if that was the case.

Regardless, if Camus wakes up and sees a man sleeping with him when there should’ve been a cat, he’s going to be appalled.

I tried to carefully remove Camus’s hand that was wrapped around me so as to not wake him up.

However, because he was laying on his back, I couldn’t move the way I wanted to.

   “Camus, let me go…”

I whispered to Camus as he slept and turned to face him. I then realized that I was closer to Camus’s face than I thought.

My heart started to race.

   “What is this...this feeling…”

As a cat, no matter how many times I was being embraced or felt that I loved him, I never felt this kind of feeling; but touching him and smelling the scent on his skin now as a human, I felt emotions that never occurred to me.

My heartbeat continued to pound in my chest. I want to touch him, more passionately, more intimately; I thought.

   “Camus…”

I forgot my present circumstances and placed my lips on Camus’s again. The sound of a peck came from our lips.

The softness of Camus’s lips felt so good that I tried kissing him again. But just that wasn’t enough, I wanted to kiss him deeper I parted and moved my tongue past Camus’s lips.

   “Mm…”

The first time feeling the inside of Camus’s mouth was warm and soft. It feels good. It feels so good I can’t stand it.

The feeling of his wet tongue, the closeness of his body; it felt so good that I was beside myself with excitement.

 

Even though in the recesses of my mind I understood I had to stop, I couldn’t help myself. Far from it. My body was overwhelmed by heat. That heat spread to my lower half, and I couldn’t control myself any longer.

Unable to handle it, I pressed myself against Camus’s body, wanting to relieve this burning feeling.

 

Even though I was at my wit’s end and couldn’t control myself in front of him any longer, I didn’t have time to think about going further.

 

“What are you doing?”

    “Aah..!”

Camus yelled out of nowhere. I froze, and I was so surprised I thought my heart had stopped.

But, Camus went back to sleep.

   “Was he talking in his sleep…?”

Ah.. good timing.

But because of Camus yelling, I was able to calm down, and recollect my thoughts. I climbed out from under Camus’s arm and left the bed.

Although the lights were off as usual, I could see where I was going thanks to the moonlight.   

I went downstairs and sat on the sofa that I always sat on with Camus, and put my head in my hands.

   “What am I doing...”

Although I’m happy to have changed back into a human, I didn’t know I was going to explain this to Camus. On top of that, I couldn’t help but think him kicking me out. I couldn’t deal with that.

If that was going to be the case, then perhaps it would be better if I stayed a cat.

...But if I’m a human, Camus and I could love each other.

It’s probably selfish for me to think that.

    “Aah…”

I dropped and lied on my back on the sofa, and remembered what happened earlier.

   “Camus’s lips... They were so soft…”

I lightly traced my lips, bringing the memory to the forefront of my mind.

The feeling of our tongues connecting, his arm wrapped around me, feeling myself against him. My body got hot again merely from how I excited I became from just thinking about him.

   “Camus… Camus…”

I honestly wondered why I was fine when I touched him as a cat, despite the fact that I just realized how strong my feelings were.

I couldn’t hold back anymore; I tried running my hand over my clothes where I felt hottest. I lightly traced the area, and a faint tingle ran through me.

    “Nn…”

But, it still wasn’t enough. I finally, put my hand under my clothes and touched my lower half.

    “Ah... aah…”

Before long, I had gotten hard there, and the tip became wet to the touch.

I tried teasing it using its own slipperiness, making more fluid flow from the tip.

My hand, now wet with fluid, caressed the wet tip. It was more slippery, and felt better than before, and made an indecent, wet sound.

   “Aah.. this feels good..”

Fluid slowly started to drip more and more.

I closed my eyes and gripped my erection while I remembered the feeling of touching Camus.

    “Ah... I want to hold and kiss Camus one more time...”

I wondered how good it would feel if we were to kiss each other, passionately, deeply and intently.  

While thinking about that, I placed the back of my hand on my mouth and slowly moved my tongue around my mouth, but I realized just kissing wasn’t enough. I wanted to fill Camus up with me.

... Does it make me a pervert that I can’t stop thinking about this…?

I couldn’t stop pleasuring myself to my fantasies; I moved my hands faster as my climax came closer.

   “Aah... I’m going to cum...”

I moved my hand faster as my climax became closer.

   “Nn..nn…”

My breath became ragged, and my body became overwhelmingly hot.

    “Aah… Nn…!”

My mind went blank for an instant. My hips trembled and shot up, white fluid covering my abdomen, bringing me to my limit.     

    “Aah… aah….”

While I collected my frenzied breath, I gazed at my stained torso.

I pondered what to do and how I’d clean this up, but I felt sluggish and couldn’t move too quickly

I used a nearby tissue, wiped myself off and threw it away in a nearby trash bin. Moving around any further was too troublesome. I curled up on top of the sofa like a cat and closed my eyes.

 

    (Mm…)

I opened my eyes and saw that the previously dark room and brightened, signaling that it was now morning. I looked at the clock and found it was already 6 AM.

This is was the time Camus always woke up, no matter what. I jumped awake.

    (Oh no…!)

If Camus wakes up and sees someone he doesn’t know sitting on his sofa, I can only imagine how shocked he’ll be.

Luckily, there was a tree in front of the window pane I could hide in.  

I thought about running away right then when I heard the sound of footsteps upstairs start to move downstairs.

    (What I should I do... Camus’s coming..!)

Even if I ran, I wouldn’t make it out in time. I ducked down and hid on the sofa, but Camus was already approaching.

    (It’s too late…!)

I wonder what kind of punishment is given to trespassers in Japan. Arrest? The death penalty?

As dreadful thoughts crossed my mind, I braced myself, completely frozen in fear.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Camus’s legs before me.

    “What’s this? you slept here?”

    (Huh…?)

As Camus held me and picked me up, I realized something.

    (Could it be... Did I turn back into a cat…?)

I checked my arms and legs and saw black fur on my palms. My tail flicked up.

It looks like the curse wasn’t completely broken. I felt relieved, if not a little disappointed.

    “Why are you looking at yourself like that?”

Camus looked at me perplexed at my unusual behavior.

    “I’ll warm up some milk. Wait here.”

He put me back on the sofa and headed towards the kitchen.

I’m glad that Camus’s not going to kick me out for now.

I don’t know why I turned back into a cat, but it looks like another kiss would temporarily break the curse.

I’m unsure of what to do in the future; there’s still a lot of things I don’t know and feel anxious about, but right now I’m glad for this moment.

I followed Camus and headed to the kitchen.

 

I was determined to change back into a human again, but that’s another story.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter!  
> This didn't take me much time. I'm not sure if the vocabulary that Cecil uses or if I just learned a lot as I translated more.  
> Flustered Cecil is so cute!  
> I hope you enjoyed!


	7. A Certain Routine -Foot Massage-

   “Your feet are really swollen today. What did you do?”

   “I was just standing on my feet all day. It’s nothing new.”

For today’s variety show I was on location traveling around a country town. Now because of that. my feet were so swollen, that an indescribable pain ran through them.

I had just now gotten back to the Tokyo metro area not too long ago.

In any case, I had yesterday off as well. I had planned to hold off on the massage and rest at home early, but as soon as work ended I got a call from Aijima incessantly asking me to stop by. I reluctantly agreed to nothing more than a foot massage.

“But, I’m glad you stopped by because the swelling in your feet would get worse and hurt even more tomorrow.

“Hm. I had nothing to do with it.”

   “Mm... It’s your body, so you have to take care of it..”

I sat in a chair and bathed my feet in a tub of herb-infused water, and lifted them as soon as they started to heat up. Aijima sat at my feet and wiped them down before pouring oil into his hands.

   “Well, let’s start.”

His hands traveled from my ankles to my calves, gently pressing and massaging my legs.

    “Does it hurt?”

   “No.. it’s fine.”

A pleasant pain ran through my legs, relieving my tension.

His hands moved to the soles of my feet.

His fingertips pressed particularly hard on the back of my ankles.

It was difficult to endure; I winced, unable to bear the pain.

   “Ah…”

   “Did that hurt?”

   “Don’t underestimate me. It’s nothing serious..”

   “By the way,  It’ll hurt right here if you have a weak stomach. You should refrain from eating things like sweets and cream, you know.”

   “I said it doesn’t hurt.”

   “Come on… you shouldn’t just put up with it.”

   “Quiet… Ngh… !”

Like my ankles, a sharp pain surged through my legs as he pushed on each pressure point on the soles of my feet.  

For every single pressure point, he would say “This is for the bladder”, or “This for the sex organs” and so forth, needlessly explaining every detail; I lightly kicked at him in the hopes that he’d stop and shut up.

By the time he finished massaging my calves and feet, I wearily hung my head as the pain had been so intense.

As I speculated why I had to end up in pain every time I came for a massage, Aijima entangled his fingers between my toes.

   “I’m finished massaging your pressure points. The massage should feel better now.”

With his fingers between my toes, he rubbed them slowly and moved them up and down.

   “Aah….”

This feeling wasn’t specific to this so-called massage. Rather, it felt closer to sexual pleasure; I shivered and trembled every time I felt his fingers. An indescribable feeling started to take over me as he rubbed my feet over, and over. My head started to become cloudy, unable to make sense of my thoughts.

“Does that feel good?’

   “Nn… “

He then lightly tickled the soles of my feet with his fingertips.

   “Hh--! Ah, aah…!”

Every so often, his nails would drag along the soles of my feet, causing a sweet pleasure to resound throughout my lower extremities.

The pleasant massage continued for about ten minutes until disappointingly, Aijima started to slow down, communicating that the massage has come to an end.

   “Okay, that’s all.”

   “You… are you serious?”

He smiled as if to say, yes--I will leave you hanging like this.

“The rest is optional♪”

   “Optional…?!”

“Yes. If you want to keep going, you’ll have to give me a kiss.”

He pointed to his lips, anticipating my answer.

   “..Don’t joke around.’

He cruelly dangled the possibility of stopping midway over my head.  

I got down from my chair. I enveloped Aijima in my arms and kissed him without hesitation.

   “Mm...nn…”

Thinking back now, I might’ve been acting in haste,  but at the time that was the last thing on my mind.

I sat on the floor and kissed Aijima passionately.

I gently moved my tongue like I wanted to savor the taste of his mouth.

Aijima responded with his tongue.

Then, like countless times before it, the mood quickly changes to just a massage to an embrace; I had the feeling that each time we kissed, it felt sweeter than before.

I wonder if we’ve both improved at kissing.

“Hehe, each time we kiss we seem more suited to each other. I wonder if it has something to do with how much we love each other?

His timing was exactly like he could read my mind. Warmth spread through my face.

   “...You talk too much.”

   “But.. mm..”

I pressed my lips against Aijima’s, shutting him up, our tongues entangling once more.

Someone like me, loving Aijima?

Don’t make me laugh.

I don’t have the free time to get so deeply involved with just a hookup.     

“Mm... nn... Camus.. I love you…”

   “Hh--!”

But, then when Aijima whispered his love to me, my heart started to pound in my chest, and I couldn’t comprehend why I started to feel unlike myself.

Regardless, I needed to do something about this numb feeling taking over me.

   “Aijima… Hurry, keep going... “

   “Yes…”

As he kissed me deeply, his hands traveled under my massage pants, touching the bare skin on my thighs. His hands moved towards my knee, back to my hips, slowly, and gently. His fingertip feathered my skin, flowing up and down again over and over.

   “Aah... Mm… !”

I shivered, my body slowly became hot from the tangible feeling of sweet numbness rushing over me.

His fingertips slowly moved toward my inner thigh, moving between my legs.

   “Aah… Ah..”

My inner thigh is my weak point, after all. Just one touch made a ticklish sensation well up inside me, but because I was touched there countless times, a soft, effeminate moan naturally overflowed out of me.

   “Hehe, Camus, you are so cute… Mm…”

I lost all of my strength and mind over my mouth, and Aijima kissed me relentlessly.

   “Mm... Mmh-- …!”

Saliva ran down my chin from the damp corners of my mouth.

‘Gutted’ was the most fitting word for this feeling. I was so weak and powerless, I felt like my insides were ransacked.

Aijima sustained my energy as he eagerly pleasured me, giving me sensations jolting me upright.  His finger that rested on my inner thigh then strayed to where my leg met my hip, and grazed my skin, moving back and forth.

   “Mm… nn…”

I’m glad to have my clothes on still, but I grew frustrated with wondering if he going to touch where I was more sensitive or not. My lower body twitched desperately in reaction.

...It was unbearable how much I wanted him to touch me.

His fingers stopped just a few centimeters short.

   “What do you want?”

   “Hurry... Touch me…”

   “Where do you want me to touch you?”

   “...!”

Despite hesitating, I weakly took my hand and guided Aijima’s hand to where I felt a lingering sensation.

   “...Here. Hurry…”

Aijima leniently traced his palm over my clothes, getting a sense of the shape of my erection.

   “Amazing, you’re this hard already.”

I became even more aroused from being touched, heat consuming me in an instant.

“Ah, this has gotten bigger again-- you’re a pervert, aren’t you?”

   “Who-- ... Aah…!”

He whispered in my ear, taking his tongue to my ear and at the same time he slipping his hand under my clothes.

He rubbed the tip of my erection with the tip of his finger, his fingers in direct contact with my sensitive parts.

   “Aah…”

   “Does that feel good? How does this feel?”

He gripped the head of my erection, and I was seized by the indescribable feeling of his fingers passing over and teasing the leaking tip.

   “Aah…! Th-that.. Feels good…”

The suggestive wet sound of his fingers seeped from under my clothes. Possibly from being teased for so long, but the feeling was so intense that my hips started to stir as I felt my climax approaching.

   “No good... I’m going to..”

But Aijima slowly stopped moving his hand, and finally pulled it away.

   “Hey.. why did you stop... Keep going..!”

   “Don’t worry, I’ll keep going, but, ” While saying that, he pulled down his pants and underwear.

“I can’t take it anymore, so is it okay if we continue this way?”

   “...!”

I unconsciously gulped upon gazing at the curve and height of his erection.

   “I-if you hurry up.”

   “Yes…”

Aijima grabbed a bottle of oil from the shelf, but before he poured it into his hands, I grabbed the bottle from him.

   “Let me do it.”

   “What are you going to do?”

With the oil I took from him, I poured the oil on his erection and covered it completely. I removed my clothes and dampened my fingertips with oil and prepared my entrance.

   “It’ll be quicker this way…”

   “But, you’re still not prepared properly.”

   “Ah, I don’t care.”

I straddled Aijima, and grabbed his erection, leading the tip to my entrance and taking it in.

   “Aaah….nn…”

I was still tight from foregoing preparation, yet because of the slick lubrication of the oil, I could take Aijima in with ease.

Slowly my hole opened up around him, the dull sound of him rubbing against my insides resounded as thrust into me.

   “Aah.. it feels so good inside of you, Camus…”

I took him all the way in up to the base of his length, thoroughly stretching my entrance. My walls twitched in response to the stimulation of my prostate.

   “Keep going.”

   “Yes.”

With AIjima fully inside me, he grabbed my erection again. His hand moved up and down, gradually, but steadily picking up speed.

   “Ah…! Ah, ah, ah..! Aah…!”

Combined with the movement of his hand, I twitched and shivered relentlessly.

Every time I trembled I tensed up and the presence of  Aijima inside me became stronger, sending shivers through me all over again,  the sensation flowing in an endless loop.

“The inside of you is twitching like crazy; does it feel that good?”

   “Sh-shut up… Nn...aah... “

My body must have become disoriented from the inescapable pleasure; my body strayed from my intentions as my hips greedily moved on their own in search for more pleasure.

   “Aah, This is bad… it feels so good… Aah…!”

Tears fell from my eyes while my hips selfishly thrust endlessly with desire. Before long, a wave of intense pleasure swept over me.

   “Aah, I’m cumming, I’m cumming…!”

Everything went white.

I trembled even harder as my body carried me to climax.

   “Aah… aah…”

fell to the floor with Aijima.

   “Fufu, the way your hips were trembling was so cute.”

   “Be quiet.”

While the aftershocks of my orgasm lingered, a comfortable, urge to sleep came over me.

But, Aijima said something that snapped me awake.

   “Okay, I’m going to start moving again. Stay laying on your back like that, Camus.”

   “What…?”

Aijima grabbed and lifted one of my legs, and pushed through my entrance and deeply thrust all of the way in.

   “H-hey, wait, I already--!”

   “I haven’t yet. if you want to sleep, please feel free to lay down and sleep like that.”

   “How could I sleep like this… Aah…!”

In the middle of my sentence, Aijima started thrusting his hips, stirring up my insides. My erection recovered gradually as Aijima stimulated me.

   “Ah, ah...! Stop... I can’t ... I can’t... Aah.. I’m going to come again..! Aah..!”

He ignited the lingering feelings of my orgasm, and now I was quickly reaching climax for the second time.

 

The floor became soiled with fluid,  I thought for sure Aijima would be able to ascertain that, but yet and still Aijima kept going.

   “Stop already... Aah.. stop…!”

Ignoring my shouts and cries, Aijima kept going into the late night hours.

The next morning, the pain in my legs no longer bothered me, thanks to the massage. But after a while, an ache formed in my hips. So, I visited him once more to relieve said hip pain; and everything played out like before--but that’s another story.  

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!  
> Here it is! The last chapter.  
> This was the first fic I've ever "written", and the first time I've ever done a translation project, let alone of this scale. I really really hope you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> Here's some notes:  
> First, I want to touch Camus's feet too. I'm so jealous of Cecil throughout all of this.  
> Cecil's concern for Camus's health is so cute. It reminds me of the ASAS after talk drama CD, where Cecil was scolding Camus for eating so many sweets like he was a housewife!  
> Ah, I love them so much. ;_; Especially this power bottom Camus. 
> 
> But, after writing two chapters of Cecil's perspective, I forgot how difficult Camus's Japanese is; so I'll talk about some issues I had.
> 
> Hook-up: The original word for this was 色恋沙(irokoizata)/love affair. I chose hookup just because of how undermining it was. Camus is really a mean person. LOL. (but Camus, the first time you felt true love, you realized you didn't have to think about it.. and so on and so forth.)  
> Gutting-deboning: So, the original word for this was 骨抜き(honenuki)/deboning/gutting, etc. It took me a bit to figure out how I wanted to say this. I thought, since Camus's native language isn't Japanese, should I just write 'honenuki' straight out? I decided to think about harder about what might be appropriate.
> 
> As always please let me know if there are any suggestions you have or errors I may have missed.
> 
> I want to say thank you to all of my friends, Jess, Chloe, Ruby, Kari, and Mue, who supported me through this. I lost confidence more times than I could count, but they helped me keep going(and of course, through Camus and Cecil, all things are possible).  
> Thank you to Setsu for writing this amazing work and expressing the many sides of Camus and Cecil so well. Thank you for not just telling me to forget it because I took so damn long. LOL.
> 
> Thank you so much again for reading!


End file.
